Back To The Future
by treetiesandcandycanecapris
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Time Warp. The Newsies are back! What chaos will ensue when our beloved newsies return? set two years after Time Warp
1. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies (DAMMIT!) I also don't own anything said by Dane Cook and I don't own Dane Cook (DAMMIT again!). I don't own Back to the Future or anything to do with it. So don't sick any blood-sucking lawyers on me.

**Chapter 1: Back to the Future!**

Izzy picked up a book while she was cleaning her room. She blew the dust off of it and sneezed.

"Damn allergies!" She yelled as she opened the book to a page close to the middle. She looked at the pictures and saw Mush.

"Aww, Mush. He was so nice. I miss him and Blink and David and all of them." She said.

She flipped the page to see a picture of Spot and Race with doodling on it. She looked down to see this

Lovely Art drawn by:

Spot Conlon

Spot had drawn little hearts around his and Race's head. Izzy just chuckled.

She looked at Race's picture, "I miss you the most."

DING!

"Check please!" Alison said from a shelf.

"I'm so bored. Why did I have to work today?" Shelley said. She took the eye-patch out of her pocket and smiled.

"I miss them too." Alison said.

Shelley just kept on smiling. That's all she felt like doing at the moment.

"I wonder how Izzy's doing. She's probably found the book by now if she's cleaning her room." Alison said.

"I can't believe her parents are making her do it." Shelley said.

"Yeah, I know." Alison agreed.

**1901**

Blink, Race, and David sat in front of the Greeley statue. Blink was looking at a picture of him and Shelley.

"I miss her, Race." Blink said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I miss Izzy too." Race said cuddling his stuffed duck from Izzy.

"Are you sure it's a duck?" Skittery asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Race answered.

"Well, maybe it's platypus." Specs suggested.

"IT'S A DUCK!" Race said squeezing the duck to his chest.

"Okay, calm down." Skittery said easing away followed by Specs.

"Is this the, I miss my future girlfriend party?" Itey asked Race and Blink.

"Yeah, have a seat." Blink said not taking his eyes off the picture.

Itey sat down along with Mush, Skittery, and Specs.

"Guys," David announced, "I want to go back."

"What?" Race asked.

"But we can't." Itey said shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Go back where?" Skittery and Specs asked in unison.

"Back… to the future!" David said pointing a finger in the air like Doc. Brown.

"Let's do it!" Blink said jumping up putting the picture in his vest pocket.

"Guy's we'd have to build one of those time machine thing's first." Mush said.

"Great Scott, you're right." David said putting his finger down. _'Well, _

_I've already built one but I'll do this for dramatic emphasis.'_

"Heya boys. Do any a you miss your girls?" Spot asked sitting next to Blink.

He looked around and noticed that everyone was either staring at a picture, staring at the ground, or cuddling something.

"Okay, I'll take that as yes." Spot noted.

"Come on guys, follow me." David said and got up and left to the basement of the lodging house.

They all looked at each other, shrugged, and followed David.

When they got there they noticed the old printers was there but it was transformed.

"Wow Davey. You've been busy down here." Mush said.

"Yep, come on let's get in. I'm pretty sure it works." David said.

They all got in and sat on the floor. David and Blink occupied the pilot and co-pilot's chairs.

"Everyone ready?" David asked.

"Come on let's go!" Spot yelled.

"Okay, calm down." David said sliding a disk of metal into the hole that was there and pushed the pedal to move it. Then he noticed that nothing made a noise. It was dead quiet.

They waited five minutes until Blink said something.

"Great, David! You got my hopes up for nothing!" Blink yelled kicking the dashboard.

_VVVVRRRRROOOOOMMMMM!_

"Yes! Blink you did it!" David shouted and reached to hug Blink.

Blink tried to move but he wasn't fast enough. He was snared in a David hug. The worst kind of hug, you could never get out of it until he let go.

"Uhm, David, since it's working now, maybe we should go and not hug me." Blink suggested smirking.

"Quite right. Okay everyone. We're off." David said.

There was a flash of light and soon they were traveling through time. They could see all the different events that went on. Right before they hit Martin Luther King's famous speech, you heard…

"David! Itey's touching me!" Skittery whined.

"I am not." Itey said back.

"Are to!" Skittery shouted.

"Are not!" Itey yelled back.

Specs slapped Skittery and Itey in the face.

"Hey! Specs smacked me!" Skittery accused.

"I did not!" Specs yelled back.

"HEY!" David yelled, "IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP I'M GONNA TURN THIS TIME MACHINE AROUND AND WE'LL GO BACK TO 1901! MAYBE EVEN FURTHER THAN THAT!"

By this time David's eyes were bugging out of his skull and the little red veins in the whites of his eyes were glowing. Blink looked over to David who looked like he was ready to shoot someone.

"Hey put those back in your head," Blink said, "They'll scare the kids."

David turned to face Blink and as he was about to say something…

"Hey! Can we hurry this up! I gotta pee!" Spot yelled.

"And I'm hungry!" Mush shouted.

"Get me outta here!" Race yelled.

"Well if you guys would shut up we'd get there sooner!" Blink yelled looking at all of the guys that were sitting on the floor.

"Okay." They all agreed.

Well, by the time they ended up close to 2007, they had to gone to the dinosaur era, cavemen, the time of Jesus, the Dark Ages, and everything leading up to 2007. When they got there they looked out the 'windows' that David put in. They stepped out of the machine and they looked to see where they were.

"IT'S SHELLEY'S HOUSE!" Blink yelled jumping up and down and ran to the front porch.

A man in his 60's looked out his window from his house.

"Eight young men in 1901 style clothing storming Shelley's house, I knew this was going to happen under Bush's term of tyranny." The old man known as Mr. Rossi said.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" A kid known as Nathan yelled out his window.

In the next 20 minutes there was a verbal fight between these two gentlemen.

"Okay, now I bet the old man wins!" Blink said.

"No way, the kid's gonna win." Skittery said.

"Guys, this is no time for betting. We need to find the girls. They're gonna be so happy to see us!" David yelped like a little school girl.

"Okay, David's right. We gotta find the girls. Hey, Shelley's mom always left a key for her for the back door. Let's go and see if there's one still there." Blink said running to the back door.

Mr. Rossi was taping the Newsies sneak into Shelley's backyard.

"What a bunch of freaks… this'll be great for my collection." He said continuing to tape.

"Guys, I think the old man can see us." Itey said.

"Now, you're becoming paranoid like Skittery." Specs said.

"I am not!" Itey whined.

"You better not be. It's my job to be the ever so lovable paranoid one." Skittery said.

When they all got there Blink found the key and opened the door. He walked in.

"Ah, I've missed this house." Blink said sliding on the floor after he had removed his shoes.

"Blink, do you remember Shelley's cell phone number?" Race asked picking up the phone in the dining room.

"Uhm. I think. Hold on lemme slide to you… David, push me." Blink said.

"I'm not going to push you." David complained.

"Come on David." Blink whined.

"Can't you walk like a normal person?" David asked.

"Davey, I'm not normal, if you haven't noticed." Blink said smirking.

"Oh… fine!" David said pushing Blink in Race's direction.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Blink yelled as he slid very fast across the floor to Race. "Gimme the phone."

Race handed Blink the phone and he began to dial Shelley's number.

At the mall…

"Hellooooooo, I'm a caaaarrrrr. Gas-o-line-makes-me-run. Baackseat, trunkspace. Helloooooooo, Let's go for a riiiidde, oi-l-is-my-blood. Seeaatbelts, raadioknobs." Dane Cook's voice rang from a phone in The Wedding Store.

Shelley picked up her phone and looked to see who it was.

"Hmmm, wonder who's calling me from home?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Shelley asked.

There was static and then you heard bits and pieces of men's voices. This is what she could make out.

"We know where you are. We're coming to get you, stay where you are."

Shelley turned pale and tucked the phone back into her pocket.

Elle looked over and nudged McKenna who nudged Katie who nudged Elise who nudged Ariel who nudged Alison who closed her book and hit Izzy with it.

"Hey! Don't hit me I'm getting pinned! I could've been stuck and died from blood loss." Izzy said.

Alison pointed towards Shelley.

"You okay, Shell?" Elle asked.

Shelley walked out of the store and sat on a bench. Her face was still pale. All the girls followed her out, even Izzy did, dress and all. Izzy sat next to Shelley and Elle sat on her other side.

"Shelley? Are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I just got a phone call that the person said they knew where I was and they were coming to get me." Shelley said.

"What did the person sound like?" Elle asked.

"It was static-y so the voice was distorted but it was a man's voice." Shelley said, her voice a little shaky.

"Well it was probably just Pat or Jake. Come on let's go back in and watch Izzy get stuck with pins." Katie said chuckling a little.

"Yeah. Let's just go back in and forget about it." Izzy said getting up and heading back to her place.

They all got up and walked back into the bridal shop.


	2. They're Back

**Chapter 2: They're back!**

"That was smooth, Blink. You have no idea where they are do you?" David said.

"Well, at least I got a hold of her. There was a lot of background sound. It sounded like she was at the mall plus there was a lot of static. Her phone is always static-y in the mall." Blink said.

"Okay then. How are we gonna get there?" Mush asked.

They thought for a minute.

"Hey! Shelley's mom has a minivan. There's seven seats and we can put one in the back. All I know is we gotta get to that mall or I'm gonna go insane." Blink shouted.

"Okay, let's go." David said.

They all got in the M.V. (minivan) and David got the driver's seat, Blink had shotgun, Mush and Spot were behind them, Skittery, Specks, and Race were behind them, and Itey was in the back.

They drove to the mall. On the way there David, Blink, Spot, and Mush were arguing. Occasionally Race would chime in but most of the ride he talked to Itey, Skittery, and Specks. They got to the mall and headed into the entrance by Hot Topic, which is across from The Wedding Store.

They walked in and stood next to a bench outside of Hot Topic and scanned different stores.

Blink looked in The Wedding Store and saw a group of girls. There were about 8 or 9 of them. He noticed one was on a pedestal. He nudged David.

"What? Did you find them?" David asked.

"Does that girl standing on that thing look like Izzy?" Blink asked semi-pointing to the girl.

"It does." David said.

"There's only one way to find out. Race c'mere." Blink said.

Race walked over to Blink, "Yeah?"

"Who does that look like?" Blink asked semi-pointing again to the girl on the stool.

"That's Izzy!" He shouted.

In the store,

The woman had just put the last pin in when Izzy heard something.

She looked out the stores door and saw a boy jumping. She squinted to get a better look at him.

"Race!" She squealed, jumped off the stool, and ran out the store.

She knocked over about five shoppers and a buggy. He ran towards her and hugged her.

Elle looked at Race and Izzy and smiled. She walked over to David and poked him in the sides. He jumped about five feet in the air and turned around.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Shelley walked out of the store last and saw everyone and their Newsie reunited. She looked but didn't see Blink. Then someone had covered her eyes with their hands. She pulled their hands off her face and turned around to see Blink smirking his trademark smirk.

"I've missed you." He said giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too." Shelley said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Isabelle, come back in here! She needs to fix your dress! Oh, who's this?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, you remember Racetrack right?" Izzy said hugging him again.

"Oh yes, the boy who left you and broke your heart." Her mother said obviously trying to make him feel guilty.

"Mother! He had to leave! He had no choice." Izzy said.

"Oh Isabelle do you really think the excuse he gave you is true? He probably had another girlfriend back in his own town." Her mother said.

"Mother! How could you say this? I know for a fact that he didn't have another girlfriend! Race isn't that way." Izzy said and looked at Race who was smirking.

"Oh fine Isabelle, I want us to be good terms for your wedding. Now come back in here and take that dress off so the lady can fix it." Her mother said.

"Fine! I'll be right back." Izzy said storming into the store. In 10 minutes she came out in her clothes and stood next to Race who had a look of shock on his face.

"Good terms for **_your_** wedding?" Race said with a miffed look on his face.

"I'll explain once we get to Shelley's house." Izzy said.

"No, you'll explain now!" Race said.

At Shelley's house.

"Okay… now you will explain! NO more distractions!" Race said.

"Oh X-Men's on." Izzy said turning up the t.v.

"I said no more distractions! Turn it off!" Race yelled.

"What? Are you kidding?" Shelley said.

"Eww, it's Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theater!" Izzy said.

"Turn it off!" Shelley screamed.

"I've never seen this one before." Blink said.

"It's not vital, you'll live." Elle said.

Race picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Thank you." Izzy, Shelley, and Elle said.

A few minutes later,

"He has the voice of Aladdin. It's like waking up to a cartoon character." Izzy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You've slept with him!" Race asked his voice cracking.

"HA! If any of us is a virgin, it'd be Izzy." Shelley said.

"But I thought, aren't you a virgin?" David asked Elle.

"No, don't you remember all that hot sex we had? I have scars from when we did it on the stairs." Elle said.

All the Newsies looked at David with a look of shock.

"Go Davey!" Mush yelled patting him on the back.

"Was I present for this? Was I unconscious? You raped me didn't you because I don't remember a thing." David said.

"Well you did pass out right after it…" Elle stated.

"Alright Davey." All the guys except Race said.

"Okay, I know this is good for Davey and all but can we get back to Izzy's wedding that's not to me!" Race yelled jumping up to a standing position.

"Wait, maybe it is to you, she didn't mention." Skittery said.

"You're being Glum n' Dumb again! Look at this, ya leak stupid." Race said walking from one end of the room to the other.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want to marry the guy," David says helpfully.

"Yeah maybe when she gets married you can stand up when the minister says, "Speak now or forever hold you peace."" Blink said.

"Yeah I'll object!" Race said standing up.

"Overruled." Spot said smirking.

"On what grounds and don't you dare say Brooklyn because that obviously does not work." Blink said pointing a finger at Spot.

"All right I object on the grounds of . . . Queens!" Spot retorted smirking again.

"Did you know that gay people are queens?" David said.

"Yeah, that would sound wrong." Spot said the smirk fading.

"I'm doomed." Izzy said.

"Well you have to marry a stupid guy and you love an even stupider guy so.. yeah you are doomed." David said trying to think if that was allright.

"Thanks David." Izzy said, overly sarcastic.

"You're welcome." David said.

"Honey, I love you dearly. But never become an inspirational speaker." Elle said resting her hand on David's knee.

"Why? I thought it was okay." David said looking at her.

"There you go thinking, it's a dangerous pastime." Elle said.

"I know!" David said.

"But that wacky old coot is Belle's father." Shelley sang looking at Blink.

"And his sanity's only so so." Blink sang putting his arm around Shelley.

"And you two ain't helpin!" Race yelled.


	3. Death For Davey

Chapter 3: Death For Davey 

Race turned away from Blink and Shelley and looked at the fireplace.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Race asked anyone who might be listening.

There was silence. An awkward silence that was soon interrupted by,

"Bye, bye, bye!"

"Turn that shit off!" Race off yelled.

Katie turned off the DVD player snickering, "I had to."

Shelley, Elle, Izzy, and Blink were laughing.

"You know, none of you are helping." Race said. Turning to face all of them.

Izzy got up and put her hand on Race's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we all just go home and get to know each other all over again." Izzy said.

"Yeah, just one problem… your family hates me." Race said.

"Okay, my mom has a grudge." Izzy said. "Just come on. We'll all go to our houses."

There was a collective okay, by everyone in the room. They all left except Shelley and Blink, since it was Shelley's house.

"Hey Blink…" Shelley said.

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"You wanna make out?" Shelley asked.

"Sure!" Blink said.

"Are you sure we had sex?" David asked Elle as they walked through the door.

David looked and saw all of her brothers standing there in the kitchen giving him the look of death.

"Hey, it's for a play. It's called, are you sure we had sex?" David said.

"Guys you remember David." Elle said leaving the room.

"Yeah," Her brothers said.

"Yeah well i'm just gonna go follow Elle and I'll see you later, bye!" David yelled running after Elle. "SAVE ME!"

He caught up to Elle, who was snickering.

"I hate you." He said. "Yet I love you at the same time."

"You better." She said.

The next day,

All of the guys and girls were at Elle's house. They were drug into the basement because Elle's mom had made enchiladas.

"Okay, after that experience, we have decided that you boys need names." Katie said.

"So what if the guy thought my name was weird." Spot said.

McKenna rolled her eyes and thumped Spot on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the back of his head, and scowling.

"So, we've called in a friend to help us help you pick out your names." Shelley said.

"Everyone, this is…" Elle said as she opened the door.

**A/N:** I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, plus you all shall know who is behind the door. Hope you all liked it, even though it was short.


	4. Naming of Newsies

**Chapter 4: The Naming of Newsies**

"Everyone, this is Talkback." Elle said opening the door to reveal a very tall teenager.

"Hey." He said.

"Wow. You're really tall." Mush said staring up at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said sitting down on the floor.

"Wow, you guys look exactly like the guys from that movie." Talkback said.

Shelley smacked her forehead with her hand.

"It's cause they are those guys from that movie." Izzy said.

"Oh… the guys you were talking about?" He asked Elle.

She shook her head and began talking.

"The reason he is here, is to help you find actual names so you can get stuff like, licenses, cars, houses, jobs, etc." Elle said.

"But, he has a newsie name." Specs said.

"Yes, but, he also has an actual name." Alison said.

"He does?" Spot asked.

"I do?" Talkback raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, you idiot." McKenna said.

"His real name is Chase Olsen." Shelley said.

"It is? Oh yeah." Talkback said.

"Dear God." Izzy said.

After introductions and a talk about how Spot got his nickname, it was time for the picking of names.

Each newsie was handed a baby book.

"Okay, now, you're going to look in the boys section, and find three names. A first name, a middle name, and a last name." Elle said.

Shelley and Izzy were handing out books. Shelley gave Talkback one.

"Hey, I have a name." Talkback said.

"I know, but you're going to help us help the boys find names they like." Shelley said.

"Oh, okay." He said opening the book and starting to look.

**2 hours later,**

"Okay, I've found a name that I like." Blink said walking over to Shelley with the book.

Shelley looked at the book as Blink flipped the pages to show her the names. She wrote them down, "Okay, you're good."

Blink smiled, set the book down, and sat down in his seat. A few minutes later, Skittery, Spot, and Specs went up and gave their names.

**With David,**

"David… how are you taking this long? You're just looking for a middle name." Elle said sighing.

"It's hard!" He whined.

He closed his eyes and dropped his finger on a name.

"There, that's my middle name." He said showing it to Elle.

"Finally! He's found one!" Elle exclaimed.

After David finally found his middle name, Itey and Mush came up with their names.

**With Race,**

"Find one yet?" Izzy asked.

"I've got a first name, but I need a middle name." He said.

Talkback started laughing, "How about Finnius?"

"No!" Race yelled looking up from his book.

"Fergus?"

"No."

"Farley?"

"No!"

"Friedrich?"

"NO and what is it with you and the F's?" Race asked.

"I'm in the F section now." Talkback stated.

"Well, pick another letter, would ya!" Race said.

"Okay… Remus?" Talkback said.

"No."

"Remy?"

"No."

"Rodney?"

"Hey, that's not bad-" Race began.

"NO!" Izzy screamed.

"Why not?" Race asked.

"Your nickname would be Rod." Shelley said laughing.

"Oh okay then," Race said.

"I've got it!" Talkback said. "Romeo."

"I like it." Race said.

"Definitely no!" Izzy said.

"Hey! You didn't let me have Rodney, I'm having Romeo!" Race said.

"Race, that sentence didn't sound right." Blink said.

"No one asked you, Blink." Race said.

"Yeah, you know you have a bad habit of doing that." Shelley said.

"Do what?" Blink asked.

"Butting in when you're not wanted." Shelley said.

"What do you mean?" Blink asked.

"Guys shut up." David said.

"Shut up, David." Elle said.

"Don't tell me to shut up." David said.

Elle gave David the look of death times infinity. He quickly shut up.

"I was just kidding with the Romeo name." Talkback said.

"Well you might have been, but I'm not!" Race said. "I want my middle name to be Romeo."

"Okay, fine." Izzy said writing it down.

"Dude, you have issues." Talkback said.

Now that the girls had the names, they handed them to Shelley.

"Okay," Shelley said once she had gotten all of the names, "Now, we're going to play a little game."


	5. Petite Author Apology

Hey Guys,

Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in… a long time. I kind of lost the feeling for it but the feeling's back. So Back to the Future will be updated again sometime this week. So if anyone is still interested in this story, you're finally getting the update that is LONG overdue.

Again, sorry for the HUGE hiatus; Update sometime this week.

With much love,

WinchesterOneOhOne


	6. The Name Game

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back! And this chapter really has no plot, it's basically just filler into the ones to come.

I'm not going to actually write the game since there are a lot of people and it's very confusing. I had it written and when I re-read it I got confused. So I didn't want to confuse anyone else, so I made it simpler. But, there is going to be reference back to some funny parts of the game.

**_Vdramafreak_** – Izzy's parents are making her marry Steve. It's called an arranged marriage, they used to do them all the time back in the old days. I made them do that just to show how old fashioned her parents are.

**Chapter 5: The Name Game**

After the boys handed in their names, the girls decided they were going to play a game... a name game.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright, now that we all apparently know our names... I'm going to say your full names and you're going to say here." Shelley said.

"Jared Ryan Kingsley."

"Here." Blink said.

"Tony Romeo Higgins."

"Yeah." Race answered.

"Well, someone doesn't follow directions... David Allen Jacobs."

"Here." David said.

"Sean Nathan Taylor."

"Here." Spot answered, bored.

"Nicolas Daniel Moore."

"Here." Mush cheerfully said.

"Jason Issac Montgomery."

"Here." Skittery said.

"Andrew Patrick Hall."

"Here." Specs replied.

"And last, but not least, Dominic Orlando Santos."

"Here." Itey said.

"Ahem!"

"Yes, Talkback?" Izzy asked.

"You didn't ask me my name." He complained.

"You don't even know you have a name half the time! Your score on the game was... what? Oh.. -500! How do you get that? You're only supposed to have 100 points... and that's if you get every question right... which you didn't! And you expect us to ask you your name." Elle shouted.

"Oh.. I see how it is." TB said, leaving.

"Aw, TB, don't be like that." Ariel said.

"Oh, he'll be back, guarantee it." Katie said.

5 seconds later,

"Hey! Your mom made enchiladas!" TB yelled down the stairs.

"ENCHILADAS!!!!" The boys yelled, stampeding into the kitchen.

"Well, we might see them all again in 2 years." Elle said, turning on the television.

"What is that?" Izzy asked, shocked.

"I think it is some sort of children's programming." Alison said.

All of the girls turned their heads and stared at her.

"What? I'm serious." She said.

They all shook their heads and Elle changed the station to FX.

"Oh Batman Begins! Sexy Christian Bale and gorgeous Cillian Murphy." Shelley said, sitting in between Elle and Izzy.

"Yeah.. we're watching this." Elle said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw, it's over." Elise said.

"Oh! Fight Club's coming on next." Shelley exclaimed.

"Okay, they've been gone through the whole movie. which is what? 55 hours long?" Elle said, annoyed.

"I'm going up there and getting them." Izzy said, going up the stairs.

"Hey Izzy." Roz greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Fabian. Have you seen the -"

"Boys are in the living room." Roz finished.

"Thanks."

Izzy walked in to the living room to see the boys passed out on the furniture and floor. She smiled and shook her head.

Back downstairs,

"Well, where are they?" Katie asked.

"Passed out in the living room." Izzy answered.

Elle and Shelley started laughing.

"Serious?" Elle asked.

"Damn serious." Izzy replied.

"Alright Freddie, Darling." Shelley said.

silence

"Geez! Am I the only one who's seen 'Noises Off'?" Shelley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alrighty then." Alison said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, they'll wake up.. eventually... wanna get something to eat?" McKenna asked.

"Sure." They all agreed.

"Bye Mom. We're all going out to eat." Elle said.

"Bye sweetie, I'll have the boys call you when they wake up."

"Alright. Bye." Elle said, shutting the door as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I love pizza... it's so delicious... and cheesy." Shelley said, chewing her pizza.

"God.. we're in public. Keep the pda to a minimum." Ariel said, jokingly.

"Okey dokey." Shelley said, giving her a thumbs up.

"That was so lame... did I just say lame?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, ya did." Elle answered.

"Jesus." Izzy said, shaking her head.

"Isabelle?"

Izzy's head shot up, alert and looked around frantically. "Where is he? Where the hell is he?"

All of the girls looked.

"There! Coming out of Barnes and Noble!" Shelley said, not being discreet, and pointing.

Izzy watched in horror as he neared the table.

"Hello Isabelle, ladies." He greeted.

"Hello... Steve." Izzy said, acidly.

"Hi." All the girls mumbled, going back to eating.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"What's it look we're doing reta-"

"Eating." Alison said, cutting Izzy off.

"Ah.. well, I need to be going, Mother and Father are meeting me for lunch. I'll see you later, Isabelle." She said, kissing her cheek and leaving.

They all watched and waited until Steve was gone.

"Quick! Give me some sanitizer! Now! I can feel my face burning! Can you see it? Is it red?" Izzy said, fanning her face.

Shelley got out her hand sanitizer and handed it to Izzy, who quickly slapped some on her face.

"Thank you." She sighed, handing Shelley the sanitizer back.

"No problem." Shelley replied, stuffing it back into her bag.

"So come on Virginia show me a sign, send up a signal I'll throw you the line, the stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind, never lets in the sun, Darlin' only the good die young."

"Hello?" Elle asked, picking up her phone.

"How dare you leave without me! I was just asleep on the ottoman! You could have woken me up. I can't believe you left me here."

"David... Dave... HEY!" Elle shouted into the phone.

"What?" David asked.

"Shut up and listen. We didn't wake up because we know that even Sousa's band couldn't wake you up. Plus you left us for enchiladas and you didn't come back. So, we're on our way back now. So don't get your panties in a bunch." Elle said, hanging up.

She looked at the girl's faces, "David is such a douche." She said, putting her phone back in her bag. "Come on, let's go."

Shelley and Izzy were giggling, because David, in fact, was a douche.

"Mom we're back... what's burning?" Elle asked.

"It's not burning... it's Mac & Cheese." Jude called from the kitchen.

"Oh no.. it's a good thing we didn't stay too long at the mall." Elle said, going into the kitchen area.

"Hey there." Talkback said.

"Hey." Shelley said, as the girls walked in and sat by their boys.

"I still can't believe you didn't even try to wake us up." David said, complaining like a woman.

"Dude, why are you acting like a woman?" Blink asked.

"Blink, it's David.. it's expected." Race said, giving Izzy a kiss, "Your face smells lemony."

"Yeah.." Izzy said.

"I kinda like it."

"Well.. I did it for you, baby." Izzy said, awkwardly.

"Dude... that's gross." Spot said.

"Oh.. look who's talking." Katie said, sitting next to Skittery on the couch.

"Is that the best you could do?" Spot retorted.

"You're not doin' so well either, ferret." Shelley said.

"Ferret!" Spot yelled.

"Hey... that's pretty funny." Talkback said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, yeah.." Spot began.

"What is this Jacky boy some kinda walkin' mouth?" Elle said, coming into the living room.

"I hate you all." Spot sulked.

McKenna sat down next to him and rubbed his leg, "Aw, don't be a sour puss."

"Fine." Spot agreed, kissing her.

Shelley went over and sat by Blink, "Hey."

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"How was your.. unconsciousness?" She asked.

"Eh.. it was okay.. I missed you though." He said, giving her a kiss and nuzzling her cheek.

"Aw, I missed you too." She said, returning his kiss.

"Speaking of gross, get a room you two." Skittery said.

"Oh please." Blink said, "At least my favorite color isn't girly."

"Okay, I thought we agreed we would never speak of that again." Skittery said.

Earlier that day during the name game...

"Jason? Favorite color?" Shelley asked.

"Mfumbeh." Came the reply.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, smirking.

"Mfumbeh."

"You'll have to speak up, we can't hear you." Izzy said.

"PURPLE! Purple okay!" Skittery screamed.

"Thank you." Shelley said.

"You do know what you said right, Skitts?" Specs asked.

"Yes!" Skittery said.

"Just checking." Itey said, chuckling.

"No need to get so snappy." Race said with a noticeable lisp.

"Shut up." Skittery said.

Present time,

"It wasn't funny." Skittery said.

"Yeah.. it was." Race said, laughing.

Skittery didn't reply, but instead, sat there and stared angrily at the t.v.

"You do know that the t.v. isn't on, right?" Katie asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I do." Skittery replied coldly

"Geez, Skitts, don't get so mad at us for your favorite color." Itey said.

"I didn't laugh at your favorite colors." Skittery retorted.

"Well, our favorites colors are girly ones." Spot said.

"You are all douches." Skittery said.

"Well... you got David right... but I don't think the rest of us are." Race said.

"Yeah... hey wait a minute!" David said.


	7. Surprises Galore

**Chapter 6: Surprises Galore**

The boys sat in Elle's basement... anxious.

"I hope they like it." Mush said.

"They're gonna love it, Mushee.. they might not like the delivery, but they'll like it." Blink said, patting Mush's shoulder.

"Yeah, what time do they get out?" Spot asked.

"Well, Shelley, Elle, Izzy, and Alison get done at 1. Elise and Katie get done at 12:30, and McKenna and Ariel get out at 1:15." David said.

"Soo, what are we gonna do for.. an hour?" Skittery asked.

"Wanna watch something?" David suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

**1:15,**

"Hey! You guys here?" McKenna shouted.

"Downstairs." Skittery hollared.

The two girls walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Good, how that you're all here, we have something to tell you." David started.

"What?" Elle asked.

"But first.. we have to blind fold you." Blink said.

"What?" Elle asked, her tone changing from curious to furious.

"If that's okay with you?" David asked.

Elle just started at him.

"Okay, then... Blink you can blindfold Elle." David whispered to Blink.

"No way, man! I'm not that crazy!" Blink shouted.

"Thanks Blink! See if I ever do anything for you again." David said.

"You've never done anything for me." Blink said, blindfolding Shelley.

"Well, see that! I'm not gonna start either!" David shouted.

Blink rolled his eyes and blindfolded Shelley. "Alright, we're going to go and show you the surprise… but first, we have to get there."

"We have to what?!" Elle said.

"You'll see." Skittery said.

**On the way to the surprise,**

"We're on a subway aren't we?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, why?" David asked.

"Good thing I'm wearing a jacket and jeans." Izzy said, squirming a little.

Race smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

There was a few minutes of silence before Shelley spoke up. "Well I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle, and I'm sick of grading papers that I know. I'm shouting in my sleep I need a muzzle. And all this misery pays no salary so," She sang.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, sunny Santa Fe would be nice." Izzy continued.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and leave this to the roaches and mice." Elle joined.

"Why does everything remind you of Rent?" Itey asked.

"Well, we're on a subway so why wouldn't that remind you of Rent?" Elise asked.

All of the guys rolled their eyes and waited until their stop… and the girls kept on singing.

"Alright, we're here. Let's get off of this subway." Blink said, getting up and helping Shelley up in the process.

Once they were up and out of the subway station, they were crossing the street when a guy came speeding past them and not even slowing down or stopping.

"Get out of the road, asshole!" He shouted.

Blink took his left hand off of Shelley's shoulder and promptly flipped the man the bird, "Try slowing down!"

"You just flipped that guy off didn't you?" Shelley asked.

"Maybe."

You couldn't see it, but you knew Shelley was rolling her eyes. Once they were across the street the boys lined the girls up.

"Okay, we're going to take the blindfolds off and then you can see the surprise." Race said.

Then they undid the blindfolds and the girls gazed upon the loft building from _Rent_. They couldn't believe it. They just stared at it in disbelief. They were wondering if it was just a big backdrop but there had to be something holding it up… or maybe it was cardboard.

There were so many possibilities that they couldn't figure it out. They turned to the boys and stared at them, dumbfounded.

"So.. what do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Blink asked, beaming.

Shelley stood there and cleared her throat. "Well, it definitely is something… and uhm… how did you get it?"

"Well… that's kind of a funny story." David said.

"Do tell." Elle said, facing David.

"Well, you see, we were thinking about how you guys were doing so much for us to try and fit in and we thought we'd just help you guys and ourselves out by finding a place to live." David started.

"And, since we don't have that much money, we were looking for a really cheap place for all of us and, if need be, we'd split up and live in the same vicinity as each other." Race continued.

"So, we were walking around the East Village and we came upon this little building. And we looked and noticed it was for sale so we called the guy and he gave it to us for $100." Skittery said.

"And we couldn't pass up a deal like that, so we bought it." Itey said, smiling.

The girls stared at them and had these I-can't-believe-you-did-something-that-stupid look on their faces. The boys stared back at them waiting to get yelled at. They had a feeling that they would… and boy would they ever get yelled at.

"I can't believe you did that! You guys are smarter than that!" Elle said, flipping out.

Izzy just scowled a little and rolled her eyes. Shelley went over to Elle and calmed her down.

"Now, let's just all calm down and go inside. Give me the key." Shelley said.

The boys looked at the ground.

"You got a key from the man didn't you?" Katie asked, looking at them.

"Well, uhm… not really." Mush said.

"What?" They girls asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, the guy really didn't give us a key…" Specs said.

The girls rolled their eyes. "See… this is why we don't want you doing anything by yourselves until we've taught you things." Izzy said.

"We know, but felt unmanly and we wanted to do something on our own." Spot said.

The girls looked at them. "Well... maybe it's open since you only bought it for $100." McKenna said, walking up to the door.

"It's bolted." She said.

"Padlocked… great." Izzy said.

"A total dead end." Elle said.

"Just like my ex-girlfriend." Shelley sang.

"Hold on, I'll get it." Blink said, going to get a trash can.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"You'll see." Blink said, walking over to the door and hitting it off of the lock.

"Watch your fingers." David called.

Blink hit it again and the lock fell off. "Door open."

They all rolled their eyes and walked in when Blink opened the door. They all stood at the bottom of the building looking up towards the top.

"David and I call the top floor!!!" Blink yelled, grabbing David's arm and running up the stairs.

"God, Blink! My arm! It needs to stay in its socket… where it belongs!" David yelled at Blink as he was being pulled up the stairs.

"Oh, you'll live! You have two arms!" Blink shouted as they arrived at the second floor and continued to the top.

The rest of the gang stayed at the bottom and watched them run up the stairs. They all looked at each other and decided to divvy up the rooms.

Mush, Spot, and Race would take the second floor, since there were only 3 floors, and Skittery, Specs, and Itey would take the first floor. They all walked up to their respective floors leaving Elle and Shelley on the second floor landing looking up at Blink and David, who was nursing his arm.

"Why do you _have_ to have the top floor?" Elle asked.

"Because we're Mark and Roger!" Blink shouted opening the door into his and David's loft.

"Yeah, if they were Mark and Roger, Anthony Rapp and Adam Pascal would be here.. and I don't see them any where." Shelley said, as she and Elle walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"Yeah really." Elle said.

**With Blink and David,**

Blink walked around the room and David wasn't really looking around, he was too busy with his arm.

"David… it looks just like the loft from the movie." Blink said, touching the window seat.

David looked up and actually looked around for the first time and noticed that it did look like the loft. It was kind of creepy. Okay really creepy… yet cozy somehow. "It does." Was all he could manage to say.

"Whoa."

The boys turned around to see Elle and Shelley standing there. "We know… creepy huh." Blink and David said.

"Yeah." They agreed.

**A/N: ** Yeah I know, kind of a weird place to end it there but still… it's an update. More will be on the way and it will be funny. Review please


	8. Sir Pretty Gloves

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back. And it didn't take me five years to update. Yay! I would like to take this opportunity to thank Mercutioslover for writing this chapter. I really don't know what I'd do without her and her brilliant ideas.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it's one of my favorites.

**Chapter 7: Sir Pretty Gloves**

"Elle, do you love me?" Radbeary sang looking at Elle.

"What do you want?" Elle demanded.

Radbeary put his arm around Elle and whispered. "See, I left my keys at my house."

"AGAIN?!" Elle shouted.

"Yes, well, and I would just be in your debt forever if you would be a dear and you and your friends could hang out for a bit while I run home and get them." He smiled toothily at Elle; his overly white teeth standing out against the orange of his fake tan.

"I expect an extra twenty-five dollars in my next paycheck," Elle retorted.

"Done." Radbeary said heading out the door.

"Are we going home now?" David asked looking at Elle.

"You just want to take my clothes off." Elle said.

"I do not. I wanna go home. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." David whined rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, we're staying for a bit." Elle said angrily, sinking into a chair.

"Why?" David asked with a whiney tone.

"Because I'm being nice to my boss." Elle said looking at her nails.

"But you hate your boss." David said.

"Shut up, David." She said.

Izzy squirmed in Race's lap for a moment before settling against his shoulder with her eyes half closed. She sighed.

"So, how long is this gonna take?" Blink asked.

"About an hour, provided he knows where the keys are." Elle responded crossing her arms over her chest that was, thanks to her corset, about twice it's size.

"Great," Blink groaned. "Wait, why are _we_ staying?"

"So that should someone burst into this place, I'm not raped and murdered," Elle responded.

"What about Davey?" Blink asked.

"What _about_ Davey?" Elle asked, pointing to David who was snoring lightly. "He's not waking up anytime soon."

"Oh." Blink said sinking back into his place.

Everyone lapsed into silence for a few minutes, suddenly there were footsteps in the outside corridor.

"Holy crap! Someone really did come to rape and murder Elle!" Blink screamed, scrambling to his feet and rushing to cower behind Shelley.

"What are you hiding for?" She demanded. "If they came to rape and murder Elle, I highly doubt that they'll take you instead."

The door opened to reveal not a rapist or a murderer (As far as anyone knew), but Steve.

"Isabelle, I was worried about you," He declared, glancing around the room for Izzy before spying her in Race's lap. "GET. AWAY. FROM HER!" He demanded.

Izzy came fully awake and leapt to her feet, trying to maneuver in between the two boys.

"Step aside, Isabelle." Steve ordered.

"Yeah, Izzy, move." Race agreed.

Elle and Shelley both reached over and pulled Izzy out of the way.

While she was being pulled, Elle and Shelley heard her comment, "Did anyone hear a 'Please'? I didn't."

"My money's on Race!" Katie yelled, slapping a five down on the table.

No one offered a counter.

"Fine then, you guys are no fun." She said grabbing her five and putting it back.

Steve pulled out a glove from his sleeve and shook it out before smacking Race across the face with it. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Do you always keep that with you?" Race asked looking at the glove.

"I challenged you to a duel, you idiot." Steve said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Race looked down at the table beside him and picked up a knight's gauntlet and whacking Steve across the face. "I accept."

Steve rubbed his cheek and glared at Race. "All right, Sir, right here, right now. A duel for Isabelle's affections. Let us arm ourselves accordingly." Steve marched off looking smug.

Alison bit her bottom lip. "Race is gonna die isn't he?"

"Not if I can help it." Izzy grumbled, storming after Steve.

However, Elle had an idea. "Well, what if he did?"

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't trust you," Race said, scooting away from Elle.

Elle frowned, "That's not what I meant."

Shelley grinned, catching on. Her eyes grew wide in mock innocence.

"Oh, you see, Mr. Policeman. My friend Izzy here has been engaged to a guy that she doesn't even like, but her old boyfriend comes back and they were just hanging out with us as we're all friends, and in he storms and starts screaming. And then he challenges Race to a duel, and Race accepts of course, cause he really likes Izzy. But we didn't know Steve was gonna go off and use a real blade. I'm afraid Race was just really no match for Steve and now you see the results." She sniffed dramatically. "Poor Race. He was so young!"

Elle grabbed Race's wrist and dragged him out of the Great Hall. "Come on, we got work to do."

David chose that moment to wake up.

"Did I miss something?" He asked groggily.

"No, David, nothing at all." McKenna sighed.

"You're going to die," Izzy told her boyfriend. "You have no idea how to fence."

"Fence? I though we were sword fighting." Race looked up confused and scared.

"You're so dead," Izzy groaned rubbing her temples. "Fencing is sword fighting, and he's got trophies for it."

"Oh." Race suddenly felt a little sick to his stomach. "But don't worry, we have this all figured out. Now kiss me."

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. Sir Pretty Gloves over there is staring at me and I like to remind him that you like me more," Race ginned and pressed his mouth against Izzy's. "Not that I need a reason to kiss you," Race grinned. "But watching his face turn purple is a real bonus."

Izzy smirked and went to join the rest of the Newsies on the table.

"I can't watch." Ariel moaned, clapping her hands over her eyes but immediately separating her fingers to watch.

Steve began with a series of thrusts that Race had no hope of catching so he merely ducked and occasionally managed to wave his sword around like he actually knew how to use it.

And then Steve's sword hit Race's chest and a blush of red began creeping across Race's shirt, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheathe, there rust and let me die!" Shelley quoted, grinning.

Alison reached up and smacked the back of Shelley's head. "Ow."

Izzy stood and screamed bloody murder. "You killed him!"


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been over a month since I updated this. But it's been very chaotic here. I had to pack for my trip to Europe then I left for Europe. But I have this chapter for you, so I hope it makes up for the non-updating that I've been doing. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

"You killed him!"

Steve looked at Race, who was now on the ground. "I... I didn't mean to..." He stuttered.

Shelley and Katie ran over to Race. "Alright Race, you can get up now. Really good job with the fall and everything. I almost thought you were actually hurt." Katie said, smiling.

Shelley looked at Race. She picked up the bottom of his shirt and saw the 'blood' packets. She pushed them onto the ground and saw a gash on Race's stomach.

"Katie, Race isn't pretending." She said, looking at Elle. "Call an ambulance."

Elle looked at Shelley, a little confused. She ran over to them and saw Race's stomach. "Oh my God." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

She walked away as she started talking to someone. Everyone came down from the stands and gathered around Race. Izzy was holding his head in her lap, trying to get him to do something.

"Come on, Race. Just look at me." She said.

"Ambulance is on its way." Elle said, shutting her phone and walking over to David.

Shelley stood up and walked over to Steve. Blink watched her. She was going to do something drastic... it was Shelley, she just had to.

Steve looked at her as she stood in front of him. "I can't believe you would actually stab him. I mean, scare him alright, but actually stab him? You're lucky that I'm not calling the police becau-"

"Call the police? Go ahead. It's not like they'd arrest me." He said.

"Oh, yes they would. You started this whole thing. You're the jackass that challenged him." Shelley screamed.

Steve looked at her. "Well... well, he didn't have to go along with it."

"Yes, but you still did."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen. I didn't mean for it to happen." He said, dropping the sword.

Shelley looked at him, trying hard not to smack him. Blink came up behind her and grabbed her hands.

"I think Izzy needs you." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and walked over to Izzy. Blink stepped up to Steve. He pushed his index finger onto Steve's chest. "If anything happens to him... I will personally find a legal way to kill you."

He stared at Steve and then walked away.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They put Race on the gurney with the neck brace and everything. Izzy rode with him in the ambulance and everyone split between Elle, Shelley, and Katie's cars... Steve drove himself.

-------

Everyone was in the waiting room. Race was rushed into the ER as soon as they arrived. The staff was probably getting sick of the lack of space to put everyone. David would look over occasionally and get the evil eye from a nurse at the front desk.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like forever, a doctor came out.

"Is there an Isabelle Lexington here?" He asked.

Izzy looked up at the sound of her name. "Yes."

The doctor looked over to his left, "Hello. My name's Dr. Redmond; I'm Tony's doctor. From the looks of it, it's only a small laceration so it won't take long to stitch him up." Dr. Redmond said, looking at his clipboard. "And, it should heal up nicely if he takes care of it. Uhm, Ms. Lexington I need to speak with you privately for a moment."

Izzy stood up, "Alright."

They walked over and stood by the desk and spoke for a few minutes.

Blink looked on, "What do you think they're talking about?"

David looked at him, "Well, if it was any of our business, he'd have just told us here then, hmm?"

"David, calm down. We're all a little testy because of the events that happened. Just relax." Shelley said, trying not to scold.

"Yeah, Dave, why don't we go for a walk?" Elle said, standing up.

David sighed. "Alright, sorry Blink."

Blink nodded and glared at Steve, who was in a corner away from everyone else. "I really don't like him."

Mush nodded in agreement. "I know, he's caused nothing but trouble for everyone here."

Skittery rolled his eyes. "Why don't we talk about something positive and happy?"

Everyone looked at him. Katie put her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? Maybe you should get checked too. Just in case."

He stared at her. "What? I can't be happy?"

"No, you're allowed to be happy, it's just you suggesting that everyone be positive and happy when you're the poster boy for cutting? It's just weird." Spot said.

McKenna elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

Izzy came back over and sat by Shelley. "Well."

Shelley looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he said Race is fine. He just wanted to know how it happened and what did it to him." Izzy said.

"Did you tell him a cretin did it to him?" Blink asked.

Shelley turned to him. "Since when do you know that word?"

He shrugged. "Anyway, so, Race is fine?"

Izzy nodded. "We'll be able to see him in a few minutes when he gets a room because he'll have to stay here for a few days just until it starts to heal and so he can learn how to apply the bandages and stuff. Like he's going to keep it up or even listen."

They all laughed. "Yeah, Mush and Spot will have to be nurses and apply bandages." Specs said, laughing.

Spot glared at him and Mush rolled his eyes.

"Glad everyone's getting their laughs." Spot said. "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want one?"

Spot was then bombarded with money and requests. "Okay, I want some order here!" He said.

"Shut up and get me a Dr. Pepper." Izzy said, smiling.

"Here, give me some of that, I'll help you. We'll be back." McKenna said, taking some of the money Spot had.

"Make sure you remember our drinks!" Elise called, laughing.

"Isabelle..."

Izzy looked up to see Steve. "What?"

"I have to leave. Will you tell Tony that I'm sorry? I wish I could stay to -"

"Why can't you just stay five more minutes so you can tell him yourself?" She asked, standing up.

"Because, I have a previous engagement to be at. Mother and Father will be angry if I'm late." Steve said.

Izzy scowled.

"I really wish I could stay and tell him myself but I can't! I'll come back and tell him when I have time. I'll see you later, Isabelle. Goodnight!" He shouted, and he stormed out of the building.

Shelley's mouth was open. "Oh, what a dick! He's lucky he stormed his little ass out of here because if I'd have gotten a hold of him he wouldn't have feet to storm out of here with."

Everyone looked at Shelley, a little scared. She looked at them and chuckled.

"Sorry guys, I thought that was in my head. Oops." Shelley said. "But you all know you were thinking it."

"I was." Itey piped up.

"Itey." Ariel said, a little shocked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what little Itey over there thinks and does." Skittery said, smirking.

Itey almost kicked him but Elise stopped him. "Stop, children. Behave you're in public."

Itey glared at Skittery who just laughed. Elle, David, Spot, and McKenna came back.

"What's so funny?" David asked.

"Nothing, you had to be there." Mush said.

"Tony's ready for visitors." Dr. Redmond said.

"Thank you so much for everything." Izzy said.

"It's no problem, really. He's in room 304 and here's the key." Dr. Redmond said, handing Izzy the key. "Just be careful. Don't attack him or bombard him with anything. He just came out of surgery a few minutes ago, so he could fall asleep."

"Thank you." Blink said.

Dr. Redmond nodded. "And, if anyone gives you flack for being here after visiting hours, just say you're a friend of Dr. Redmond. They won't bother you after that." He said, smiling. "I'll see you folks later. Have a goodnight."

"You too, Dr. Redmond." Elle said, watching him walk away. "Shelley, look at that."

Shelley looked at Dr. Redmond's retreating figure. "Wow. Look at those buns... fresh from the bakery."

Elle smiled, "I'll say they are."

David and Blink looked at them, and then rolled their eyes.

"Alright you two, if you don't hurry up you'll miss the elevator." David said, pulling Elle into the elevator.

"That's alright... Dr. Redmond would just have to come back and keep us company until the next one came." Shelley said, smiling and nudging Elle.

Blink grabbed Shelley's hand and practically dragged her onto the elevator. "Come on. We gotta squeeze in here. It says it can hold ten comfortably."

"Well, whoever came up with that conclusion obviously wasn't in it at the time ten people were in it." Izzy said into Spot's shoulder.

"Don't do that, it tickles." Spot said.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Lord, please let me hold the urge to smack him."

The elevator ride was very unpleasant for everyone since they were squished together like sardines. They piled out of the elevator and were gasping for breath.

"Alright, when we leave, we'll either go in groups or go down the stairs." Alison said, holding her chest.

"I agree." Ariel said.

"Hey, guys, here's Race's room." Izzy said, sliding the key into the door and opening it.

They all came in single file and gathered around Race.

"Hey guys." He said, from his bed.

"Hey. How are you?" Izzy asked.

"Eh, I'm alright. Where's the prick?" He asked.

"He left." Blink said.

"Didn't want to upset Mommy Dearest." Shelley said, bitterly.

Race laughed. "Did he say anything like 'I hope he's dead'?"

"No, he said he was sorry and he'll come back when he has time." Izzy said.

Race groaned. "That's just adding insult to injury."

Everyone laughed. They stayed for about an hour and left when Race fell asleep during a conversation. Izzy was the last to leave the room. She stood up by Race's bed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Race." She whispered.

"Coming Izzy?" Shelley asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," She said, squeezing Race's hand and then left the room.


	10. Confrontations and Stupidity

**Chapter 9: Confrontations and Stupidity**

The next day, Izzy went to the hospital to check on Race. The doctor's said he was doing great and should be out the following day. This news made Izzy extremely happy so she went in and told Race, who if he could, would have jumped for joy.

"This is great. I can't wait to get out of this uncomfortable bed. I hate it. I tried sleeping in it and that didn't work. I stayed up all night." Race said. "I just want my bed back."

Izzy laughed. "Well, I can't help you there. You just have to stick it out for one more night. Then you'll be back at your place with your bed and your friends waiting on you." She smirked.

"Huh?"

"I talked to the guys and they're going to be helping you out whenever they can. So you don't over-exert yourself... or put your bandages on wrong." Izzy said.

"What? I would put the bandages on correctly. I paid attention when she told me how." Race said, turning his head away from her.

She looked at him like oh-I-know-you-didn't-just-turn-away-from-me. He turned his head back and smiled. "Okay, I might have strayed away from the conversation but I got most of it."

"Uh-huh, sure ya did. Mush will be playing nurse when you get home." Izzy said, getting up.

"Where are you going? Stay with me." Race pouted.

"I have to work. I'll come back later and visit you. I promise." Izzy said, leaning down and kissing him. "I'll see you later."

"Love you." Race said.

"I love you too. I'll see you later. Bye." She said, leaving.

"Bye." He said, staring at the door.

Race sat there for a few moments when someone else walked into his room. He looked up to see Steve. He snarled. He didn't want to deal with Mr.-I-like-to-stab-people. Race just wanted him to leave.

Steve walked over to Race's bed and stood there. Race looked straight ahead.

"Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?" Race asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

"Oh, cause that's enough for me to forgive you. You just stabbed me." Race said.

"I understand that you're angry with me... hell I'm angry at myself." Steve said, sitting on a chair.

Race turned to look at him. "Did you just swear?"

"Yeah. I'm really not like how I seem. I hate acting like that." Steve said.

"Then why do you?" Race asked.

"My parents. They believe me to be the perfect child. That's why most of their friends think I'm an only child." Steve said, looking at Race.

Race shook his head. "So... you're not an only child?"

"No. I have two older brothers. I'm not supposed to talk to them but I still do." Steve said.

Race sat there with his mouth open. This was amazing. Steve Hawthorne was not at all like he acted. It was amazing. If Race had met this guy and he wasn't engaged to Izzy, he might actually like him.

"I know, it's hard to believe right?" Steve asked Race.

Race just shook his head, "You're... you're like a completely different person. I really can't believe it. If you weren't engaged to my girlfriend and if you didn't stab me, I would actually try to befriend you."

Steve laughed lightly. "Thanks. But you might like me after I tell you this."

Race shut his mouth and looked at him.

"I'm not marrying Izzy."

Race smiled. "You're not? This is... this is great!" Race said, excitedly.

"I know, but it's not because of you. I mean, you and Izzy play a part in it, but it's mostly for someone else." Steve said.

Race looked at him quizzically, "Who?"

Steve sighed. "Well, her name's Amanda Stanton. I've been dating her for the last three years and I can't get married and all that when I love Amanda."

Race looked at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Steve must really be a totally different person. He had a girlfriend... who he's been dating for three years. Race was in a little shock. He had to help Steve because if he helped Steve... he'd be helping himself out as well.

"Well, Steve, I'm going to help you out." Race said.

"What?" Steve asked, looking at Race a little scared.

"Yeah. I'm going to help you get with Amanda so I can have Izzy." Race said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Steve asked.

"Steven, Steven, Steven. You've really never heard about me?" Race asked, smirking evilly.

"What are you planning?" Steve asked.

"Well, we'll start off by..." Race got lower as he talked as if someone else besides the two men were in the room.

----------

Izzy walked down the hallways of the hospital. She had a sandwich and a drink for Race because hospital food is the pits. It's just so gross. The only good looking thing is... well nothing really.

She opened the door to see Race and Steve.

"Hey, guys. Uhm, Steve why are you here?" Izzy asked, looking at Steve as he stood up.

"Uh, I was just leaving. I was apologizing to Race and now I'm leaving." He said, smiling. He opened the door and looked at Izzy. "I'll see you later, Izzy."

Izzy watched as Steve left. She turned to Race, "Did he just call me Izzy?"

"What? Oh, it sure did sound like it." Race said, he noticed Izzy had a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Something for you." She said, pulling out a sandwich and a drink. "Here's something for you to eat."

"Oh, anything's better than hospital food." He said, snatching the food.

She laughed. "Well, here's your drink too." She handed him his drink.

"Thank you." He said, taking his drink and taking a few swigs.

----------

"I wonder how Race is doing." Blink said.

"Izzy said he was doing great. She also said she saw Steve talking to him too." Shelley said.

"Really? Did Race kill him?" Blink asked, still a little bitter.

He walked over to his chair and sat down.

"No," Shelley smiled, sitting on Blink. "She said he called her Izzy."

"Say what?" Blink asked, pretending to be scandalized.

Shelley laughed and hit him playfully. "Never do that again. But you know how he always calls her Isabelle. It's really weird, but he was acting stranger than usually when he left Race's hospital room."

Blink set his head on Shelley's shoulder. "It is weird. Maybe he's finally realized he's an asshole and he's changing his ways."

Shelley laughed and kissed the top of Blink's head. "Even though that's funny, I don't think that's what it is."

Blink shrugged. "Then, I'm all out of ideas."

Shelley rolled her eyes.

----------

David was at Elle's house... but Elle was working. So, David was in her basement watching t.v. Jude came down and noticed a thing on the couch.

"Hey, David." He said. "David? Why are you here? Elle's working? Did you not get the memo?"

David looked up, "I know, I just wanted to get out of the loft. Blink's starting to drive me crazy."

"Ah." Jude said, going to leave, "wait a minute, how did you get in here? No one was home. I just got here."

"I used a key." David said.

"You have a key now?" Jude asked.

"Your mom had one made for me." David answered, flipping the channel.

"What? Why does no one tell me anything?" Jude asked.

"Because you're never home because you're most likely having sex with someone." David said, looking at him. "You do realize that I have an answer for everything." He popped a chip in his mouth and started crunching on it.

Jude shook his head and walked back upstairs. David smiled and changed the channel again.

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!"

"AH!" David screamed, throwing chips at the t.v.


	11. The List

SilverRain1.3 - I think you have to get your mind out of the gutter. haha. No, I can see where you would think that, but it wasn't. And, I believe that Dora has the same effect on everyone that she has on Davey... except for maybe little children.

TheRedBandit - I know, I had to throw that little twist in there about Steve. I thought it made for an interesting plot line. And it will be interesting... I guarantee it.

**Chapter 10: The List**

Elle shut the door to her house and threw her purse and keys onto the counter. She had a really hard day at work and she just wanted to kick back and relax. She was thinking about a bubble bath but she didn't want to wait for the tub to fill up and all that. She was going to sit in the living room and watch some t.v.

She walked into the living to see Jude passed out on the couch. She rolled her eyes and walked down to the basement so she could watch some television. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw David on the couch. She smiled and then noticed there were chips scattered about the floor by the t.v.

"Why are there potato chips on the floor?" She asked, standing beside the couch.

He looked up at her, "Dora did it."

She shook her head, "Uh-huh."

She sat next to him and he put his arm around her. He rubbed her shoulder and flipped the channel.

"So, how was work?"

She sighed. "Horrible. Did I mention how much I hate people?"

He laughed. "Believe it or not, you have."

"You always know how to make me laugh. Thanks." She said, kissing him.

He kissed her back, "You're welcome." He added, kissing her again.

Elle put her hands in David's back pockets and felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and stopped kissing him.

"Not now!" David said.

"What's this?" Elle asked, opening it.

David looked and realized what she had. "No!"

_Earlier that day_,

David was sitting on the couch writing something down. Blink came out of his room and looked at David. He quirked an eyebrow at him and walked over.

"Dave? What are you doing?" Blink asked.

David didn't look up. "Nothing."

"Well, you're obviously doing something since you're writing away over here." Blink said.

"It's nothing."

Blink shook his head, snuck up behind David, and snatched the paper away from him. Blink looked at it and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"David... is this a list of..." Blink said.

David took it back, "Fine, it's a list... of..."

"Of?" Blink asked.

"Of, how far... all of the guys have gotten." David said.

"You're a sick man David." Blink said. "Why are you making that?"

"I'm comparing everyone to me... and so far, the only people who haven't gotten any are me, Race, and believe it or not, Spot." David said.

"Spot? Really, no way lemme see." Blink said, taking it back.

He looked at it again. It read:

SEX and WHEN:

- Itey and Elise - 2 days after we got back

- Specs and Alison - 1 month after we got back

- Skittery and Katie - 1 month and 12 days after we got back

- Blink and Shelley - 4th of July

- Mush and Ariel - 2 weeks ago

NO SEX and WHY:

- David and Elle - Waiting until marriage (Elle's idea)

- Race and Izzy - Engagement to another man

- Spot and McKenna - Don't want to (McKenna's idea)

Blink smiled when he read his and Shelley's names. The 4th of July.

"That was the best night of my life... and boy were there fireworks." He smiled.

David looked at him. "It was the 4th of July, Blink. Of course there were fireworks."

Blink shrugged, "Anyway, why did you make this retched thing?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know how come everyone else is getting it and I'm not. But, after asking people, I realized I'm not the only one. I mean I knew Race wasn't getting any because Izzy's living with another guy and that's a hard situation. But then I laughed when McKenna told me that her and Spot haven't done it." David said, laughing.

"It is quite funny. I hope you leave that thing here in your room." Blink said.

David laughed. He looked at his watch. "Crap! I have to go film. I totally forgot about it. Great! Hey, I'll talk to you later."

Blink watched him scramble around the loft getting his things. "What do you have to film for?"

"Oh, Mr. Garrison wants some footage of that festival going on. And he told me to do it. So, I'll see you later. I'll probably stop at Elle's for a bit. Bye!" David said, leaving.

"Bye." Blink said.

He got up and went to the phone. He dialed Shelley's number.

"Hey, babe. Are you busy? No? Good, come over and keep me company until I have to work." He said. "Alright. I'll see you in 30 minutes then. Okay, buh bye."

_Present time_,

"David! DAVID!" Elle shouted.

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"What is this?" She asked, throwing the paper at him.

"It's a list." He said.

"Of what?" She persisted.

"Of..."

She stared at him and he swore he heard her growl.

"Of, howfartheguysgotwiththeirgirls." He said.

She shook her head and pointed up the stairs, "David, leave please."

He got his camera bag and walked over to her. "Elle, listen I-"

"David..." She said.

"I love you." He said, going up the stairs and leaving.

----------

"No, he's dead." Shelley said, taking some popcorn out of the bowl.

"No, he's not." Blink said.

"Blink, Richard Harris is dead." Shelley said.

"No, just because he hasn't done anything in a while doesn't mean he's dead." Blink said.

"Have you seen him in any other Harry Potter movies? Or any other movies for that matter?" Shelley asked.

"Okay, just because he hasn't done any work in a while doesn't mean he's dead. He could have just said that he's too old and can't act anymore." Blink said.

"I'll say he's old, the man's dead. He died in 2002, Blink." Shelley said.

Blink glared at her and Shelley's phone rang. She reached over and dug in her purse and flipped it open. "'Ello?"

"Shelley, it's Elle. I have to talk to you." Elle said.

Shelley put the phone on speaker and told Blink to be quiet. He was actually doing a good job except for the occasional crunch of popcorn coming from his mouth.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?" Shelley asked.

"Are you at the loft?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, Dave was just here. We were making out and I felt a piece of paper in his back pocket. So I pulled it out and it was the sickest thing I've ever read. It was a list of our names and how many of us has had sex and who hasn't." Elle said.

Blink spit out popcorn and Shelley hit him.

"Are you serious?" Shelley asked.

"Yes." Elle said.

"He told me he left that here." Blink managed, after choking for a moment.

"You knew about this list?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, didn't he ask you about... oh no, he asked me... oh." Blink said, turning away from Shelley.

Shelley grabbed a handful of Blink's shirt and pulled him to her. "You didn't tell him about our sex lives did you?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

"No... I swear. He asked one question so I gave him one answer. I swear, I didn't say anything." Blink said, afraid.

She let him go and took the phone off speaker. "Elle, I'll talk to you later. No, David's not here. If I see him I'll let him know. Bye."

She hung up her phone and put it on the table. She turned to Blink. "What did you tell him?"

"He asked when we first had sex so I told him and he wrote it down. That's it, I swear." Blink said.

"Blink, it's none of his business when we did or didn't have sex." Shelley said, getting up.

"I didn't see any harm in it. It's not like I told him that you like to be tied up." Blink said.

"Blink, that's you." She said, walking over and standing in front of the window.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. He walked over to her.

"Shelley, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I told David about the 4th of July -" Blink said, getting cut off.

"What about the 4th of July?" Shelley asked, looking at him.

Blink stared at her. "The 4th of July, that was the night we first had... you know."

"No it wasn't." Shelley said.

"Yes it was." Blink said.

"No, it wasn't." Shelley said.

"Alright, then when was it?" Blink asked.

"It was on my birthday." Shelley said, smiling.

Blink thought back to Shelley's birthday, which was a few weeks after the boys got back. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was."

She nodded. He gave her a hug and kiss. "I'm sorry about everything."

"It's okay. You did tell David the wrong day so it doesn't matter anymore. But, do not tell him anything about our sex lives." Shelley said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Alright, I promise." He said, giving her a quick kiss. "I still think Richard Harris is alive."

Shelley rolled her eyes.

----------

Race sat in his hospital room twiddling his thumbs. The doctor was supposed to come in and tell him when he could go home. Hopefully it would be tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door and someone opened it. There stood Dr. Redmond in the doorway with his clipboard. Race looked at him with hope.

"Well, Mr. Higgins, it looks like you'll be leaving us tomorrow." Dr. Redmond said.

"YES!" Race rejoiced.

Dr. Redmond laughed. "Alright, calm down. Now, you remember how to put on the bandages I presume?"

Race nodded his head. "Yep."

"Alright then, now, here's what you can't do. You're not allowed to lift heavy things, do any strenuous work, or sleep on your wound. We've found that in some cases when people sleep on their wounds, the stitching often comes undone and they have to come back for a re-stitch." Dr. Redmond said. "I trust you won't do any of that."

Race nodded. "I promise."

"Alright, I'll just call someone to pick you up. Do you have any preference as to who I should call? Someone you live with perhaps?" Dr. Redmond said.

"Uhm... could you call Izzy... ah, Isabelle Lexington, please?" Race asked.

"I sure can. And we wish you a speedy recovery and we'll see you back here for your check up. Good bye Mr. Higgins." Dr. Redmond said, leaving the room.

"Good bye Dr. Redmond. YAY! I'M GOING HOME!!!" Race sang, and he jiggled in his bed.

Dr. Redmond came back in, "I almost forgot. Here are your pain pills in case you need them. Now, don't take them unless you truly need them. We don't want you overdosing on them. Please, read the warnings and good bye again."

Race took the bottle of pills and set them on the table next to him. He was just so happy he was going to be leaving. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could finally set his plan into motion.

He smiled mischievously. He really wondered how long it had been since Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne had seen their two loving sons, Parker and C.J. Adams.


	12. The One Where David Cheats

**A/N:** Okay, this one's a little short, but it's just gearing up for the next ones. They'll be big and have lots and lots of plot. So, I hope everyone can live for a few days with the littleness of this one, but it'll be worth the next chapters coming.

**Chapter 11: The One Where David Cheats**

It had been a few days since Race and Steve had their little heart to heart in Race's hospital room, things started to change. Well, Race moved back to his own bed and Mush and David were taking care of him... they didn't trust Spot or Blink. And with good reason, Blink can't even take care of Sea Monkey's and would you trust Spot with anything? I think not.

And when David wasn't with Race he was either working or filming. Which was weird, Blink never saw him anymore, unless he was sleeping or getting something to leave. Although, sometimes David did go to Elle's and spend time with her. Which was a good sign, but still, David wasn't telling Blink anything.

Blink was sitting on the window seat in the loft with his guitar. He wasn't playing, it was just sitting in his lap. He stared out the window absently. He didn't have to work, which was a first, he wasn't allowed to help Race with anything, and Shelley was working, so he had nothing to do.

He heard a faint noise and looked around. He didn't see anything in the loft, so he looked back outside. And there it was... the source of the noise. It was a chipmunk. Blink smiled. He was going to keep that chipmunk and it would be his. He would name it Chippy and love him and pet him.

The loft door slid open and Chippy ran away. Blink's smile instantly turned into a frown. He looked to see who the mean person was who opened the door and scared his little Chippy away, he saw Elle.

"Hey," Blink said, getting up.

"Hi. Blink, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, looking at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She kept standing just in the doorway. Blink looked at her, confused. He didn't know why she didn't just walk over and sit on the couch. She was acting weird; it was very un-Elle like. It was scaring Blink.

"Elle, you can sit down if you want." He said, watching her sit on the far side of the couch, next to his chair. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

She shook her head no. He got himself a bottle of pop and sat down in his chair. He looked at her; she didn't even look like herself. Usually she was, well she wasn't really bubbly, she was snarky... and she was being anything but. She looked depressed. Blink didn't know why, unless something happened to her family. Blink was worried now.

"So, uhm, you wanted to ask me something?" Blink said, getting comfortable.

"Yeah has David been acting weird lately?" She asked.

Blink looked at her, "Well, you know as well as I do, David's always been weird."

"No, I mean like, not acting like he usually does." She said.

Blink thought back throughout the past few weeks. David had been distant and he hadn't been acting like David. He was a different person.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well, he has been coming over and everything but when he's there, all he wants to do is make-out." Elle said, looking at Blink.

Blink smiled, "Well, boys do reach that age where all they want to do is make-out and possibly something else." He said.

"Blink, we were having lunch with my Grandparents." Elle said, flatly.

"Oh... well, that isn't like David." Blink said.

"I know, I don't know what to do. It's so weird. But... I do have a hunch as to why he's been acting this way." Elle said, looking down at her feet.

"What?"

"I think he's cheating on me." She said.

Blink's mouth dropped. "No, David would never do that... it's not in his nature... he's always been Mr. Goody two shoes."

"I know, but he's always wanting to make-out no matter where we are, and when we're together he's distant unless he's pressuring me. I really think he's cheating on me." She said, looking at Blink. "Has he been acting like that here?"

"Well, he hasn't been pressuring me to make-out with him, but-" Blink stopped and remembered something.

_Two days earlier,_

Blink had been sitting at the table reading the paper. Well, he wasn't really reading the paper, he was reading the comics section. His favorite section. He heard the door slide open and he glanced up to see David run into his room.

David came back out and spotted Blink. He trotted over to him and stared at him. Blink looked at David over the paper.

"Yes?" Blink asked.

"I need a condom." David said.

Blink looked at him. "You mean Elle finally agreed to-"

"Blink, can I just have one?" David pressed.

Blink stared at him. "Alright, hold on."

Blink got up and went into his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a shoe box from the top shelf, he opened it and took out another box and pulled out a condom. He put the boxes back and shut the closet door. He walked out and handed the condom to David.

David snatched it and ran out of the loft. Blink shook his head and went back to reading.

_Present day,_

Blink shook his head, "I thought he wa-"

"You thought what?" Elle asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Uhm... are you sure he's cheating? Because David cheating is like me being smart. It's just not possible." Blink said.

"I'm serious Blink, I think he-"

There were sounds of people walking up the stairs to where Blink and Elle were. Blink got up to go and open the door but he heard something.

"David, stop it." A girly voice said.

Blink turned to Elle who was staring at the door. The door slid open to reveal David whose arm was wrapped around a bubbly red headed thing.

"Hey, Blink," She said.

Blink stared at her. He couldn't believe David. Jonette... why her? She's not even pretty and she most likely has a disease. He looked back at Elle who was now standing up. He gave her the I'm-so-sorry-I-can't-believe-he-would-do-that look.

"Thank you, Blink." She said, walking towards the door.

"You're welcome." Blink said, as she left. He turned to David and glared at him. "I cannot believe you! How could you do that?"

"Uhm, I think you should go." David said to Jonette.

"Oh, uhm, alright. If you want me to." She said, smirking at David.

"Yeah, I do. I want you to go." David said, letting go of her and walking over to Blink.

Jonette huffed and put her hands on her hips. "If I leave now, I'm never coming back to you, David."

"Whatever."

She turned around and sauntered out the door and down the stairs.

Blink had his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. David looked him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" David accused.

Blink's eyes got wide and his mouth opened. "Are you kidding me? You're yelling at me for your girlfriend being here? You are unbelievable! You've just been cheating on her for how long? How long have you been cheating on her, David?!"

David turned away from Blink. "I'm going to my room." He said, walking into his room, slamming his door, and locking it.

Blink walked over to David's door, "How long David? A week? A month?"

David unlocked his door and opened it. Blink's body was flung into the room. He got up and shook his head. "Well?"

"A few weeks before Race was stabbed alright? Are you happy now?" David snapped.

"No, I'm not happy. How could you David? Elle loves you... and you just cheated on her like it was nothing." Blink said.

"I know! I love her too but..." David stopped.

"But what? But what, David?"

"But, I wanted things she didn't. And I guess my needs overthrew my good judgment and it happened." David whispered.

"David, I'm still mad at you, but why Jonette? Come on, there are other prettier girls out there and you picked her?" Blink asked.

David smiled. "Like I said, my good judgment wasn't working right." He whispered again.

"Well, I think you need to apologize to Elle, but I'd wait. After today, she's probably not going to talk to anyone and if she talks to you you'll probably die." Blink said.

David shook his head. "I know. I feel so bad Blink. How could I do that? Elle's always been great to me and I feel... I feel like an asshole."

Blink shook his head. "Well you are, but come on, we'll watch some t.v. and you can call Elle tomorrow and apologize until your lips fall off."

"How are you joking about this?" David asked.

"Because that's how I deal with things, David. I find the humor in any situation and I bring it out." Blink said.

"But... uhm... you're not funny." David said.

Blink looked at him, scandalized. "Screw you, I'm hilarious!"


	13. Take Me or Leave Me

**A/N:** I do not own Rent and/or the song 'Take Me or Leave Me'. Both belong to Jonathan Larson and I only wanted to use the song for my story telling needs.

**Chapter 12: Take Me or Leave Me**

It had been a week since everyone found out that David had cheated on Elle. Elle was not talking to David and was going to keep it that way. David, on the other hand, was determined to get her to talk to him. It wasn't going so good.

Izzy and Steve were having an engagement party that weekend. Well, Steve's parents were throwing it for them, while both of them protested it. His parents were oblivious to their complaints or just ignored them.

"I really don't want to go to this." Izzy said, sitting by Race.

"I know, but it would be bad if you didn't show up for your engagement party... even though you hate your fiancé." Shelley said. "That wouldn't be good for Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne."

"So? I don't like them and they're probably pretending to like me." Izzy said.

"Well, Shelley and I have been thinking of a way to sabotage this little party." Elle said.

"And?" Izzy and Race asked.

"So far it's been a real pooper trying to find a good idea, anyway." Shelley said.

"You guys will think of something. You're evil." Race informed.

Shelley and Elle glared at him and then laughed. "It's true." Shelley said.

_Saturday,_

"Okay... how are we going to hurt this party?" Shelley asked, leaning over the table her and Elle were sitting at.

Elle thought for a moment. Then two guys came over.

"Uhm, do you mind if we sit with you?" One of them asked.

"Oh, no go ahead." Shelley said.

"Thanks... we're not really 'welcome' here. But our brother invited us." The other one asked.

"Oh..." Elle said. She thought for a moment. "Are you two Parker and C.J. Adams?"

They smiled. "So you've heard of us." The first one said. "I'm Parker."

"And I'm C.J." The second one said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Elle Fabian and this is Shelley Malcolm." Elle said.

"Hiya." Shelley said, waving.

They laughed. "So, how much have you heard about us?" C.J. asked.

"Well, I've heard that you're two very, very liberal men and your parents disowned you because they're assholes." Shelley said.

"That's about it." Parker said.

"So, how did you two get roped into this?" C.J. asked.

"Oh, our friend is the 'bride-to-be'." Elle said, using air-quotes around the words bride-to-be.

C.J. chuckled. "She's so excited isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Look at her, can't you just tell?" Shelley said, pointing to Izzy who was scowling.

Parker and C.J. shook their heads. "It's just radiating off of her."

"Why are you guys here? I mean, if you were disowned why were you invited?" Shelley asked.

"Steve invited us." Parker said, "The shock of all shocks."

Elle was looking around the spacious ballroom and spotted a grand piano. She elbowed Shelley and pointed to the piano. Shelley looked and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elle asked.

"Of course I am." Shelley said, leaving.

Elle walked over to the piano and sat down. "Let's see if I remember this." She placed her fingers on the keys and her feet on the pedals.

Izzy was now standing by herself in the middle of the ballroom. She heard the sound of the piano. She looked over and saw Elle, who smiled at her. Then she listened to the tune the piano was playing.

Someone cleared their throat and Izzy turned around to see Shelley standing in the doorway in her Maureen outfit from 'Take Me or Leave Me'.

Izzy stared in horror as Shelley walked to her. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two girls. Race hit Talkback, who was hired to film the party. He looked and smiled.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." He said, laughing.

"Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'Baby' so sweet. Ever since puberty everybody stares at me boys, girls, I can't help it, baby. So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember, that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn; take me baby, or leave me." Shelley sang, dancing with Izzy.

Izzy rolled her eyes and walked away from Shelley. Shelley pouted and scampered over to the wine and champagne table. She climbed on it and people gasped. Izzy stopped and turned to look at Shelley with a scolding face.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun; and this diva needs her stage, baby let's have fun! You are the one I choose; folks would kill to fill your shoes. You'll love the limelight too, now baby." Shelley sang as she climbed off the table. She started lifting up her shirt and continued singing. "So be mine and don't waste my time crying, 'Oh Honeybear, are you still my, my, my baby?'"

"Don't you dare." Izzy said, walking away.

Shelley put down her shirt, "Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn; take me baby, or leave me." She followed Izzy along with a lot of other people. Talkback fought his way to the front to catch every moment.

"No way, can I be what I'm not. But hey, don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head. 'Cause every night, who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed?" Shelley sang, standing in front of Izzy. "Kiss, Pookie."

"It won't work." Izzy started, putting her hands on her hips. "I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu, baby? So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies, you've got a prize who don't compromise, you're one lucky baby."

Izzy walked around tables. "Take me for what I am,"

"A control freak." Shelley said.

"Who I was meant to be," Izzy sang, looking at her.

"A snob yet over-attentive." Shelley said, crossing her arms over chest.

"And if you give a damn," Izzy continued.

"A loveable drole geek." Shelley said.

"Take me baby, or leave me." Izzy sang, standing behind an empty table.

"And anal-retentive!" Shelley shouted.

"That's it!" They both sang.

"The straw that breaks my back." Izzy said, walking around the table.

"I quit!" The both sang.

"Unless you take it back." Izzy said, pointing to Shelley across the table.

"Women!" They shouted.

"What is it about them?" Shelley sang, looking at Izzy.

"Can't live, with them or without them! Take me for what I am!" They both sang, slamming their hands on the table.

"Who I was meant to be," Izzy sang, followed by Shelley.

"And if you give a damn," Shelley sang.

"And if you give a damn ya better," Izzy said. "Take me baby,"

"Oh, take me baby, take me or leave me!" Shelley sang.

"Take me baby, or leave me." They both sang. "Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone."

They both left the ballroom in opposite directions and everyone was left in silence since the piano wasn't playing.

_'I have to say it.'_ Talkback thought. He turned to Blink and said, "Maybe now you two can get back together?"

"Wow." David said, taking a swig of champagne.

"But I," Blink started, but David pushed him over to their table.

"Come on," David said.

----------

Shelley and Izzy ran into each other outside one of the many entrances to the ballroom.

"I can't believe you guys did that." Izzy said.

"Do you think it worked?" Shelley asked, opening the door a little to peek in.

"I hope so." Izzy said.

"Sorry we didn't run this by you, but was a spur of the moment thing. You understand." Shelley said.

"Yeah, but let's just pray that it worked." Izzy said, opening the doors and both of them walked in.

Izzy went over to Steve and Shelley walked over to her table and sat down.

"So?" She asked.

Elle shook her head. "He just thought you were acting. Apparently someone told him that we were doing Rent and that's what it's from. So he thought you guys were testing it out." She said.

"But, it was an excellent performance." Parker said.

Shelley blushed. "Thanks." She looked over at Izzy sympathetically.

Izzy looked at her and shrugged. Shelley mouthed 'Sorry, I tried.' and Izzy shook her head and continued being introduced to family members.

"Shit, I really thought that would have worked." Shelley said.

"Yeah, me too." Elle said, resting her head on her hand.

They heard shouting and turned to look. They saw Blink, Race, and Spot doing a drinking contest. Shelley groaned. That's just what she needed. She was really getting annoyed with Blink. And it's not just because he was kind of stupid. It had to deal with how he would tell her he'd do something and he never would. Like calling her for example. She had spent many nights worrying about his sorry ass because he said he'd call to let her know he was okay. He never called. He'd call the next day to talk to her and she'd be mad at him and he wouldn't know why.

She got up and scowled.

"Where are you going?" Elle asked.

"Home." Shelley said, grabbing her purse.

"I'm sorry to leave like this, I really am." She said, to Parker and C.J.

"Oh, that's okay." Parker said, handing her a piece of paper. "That's for you."

"Yeah, I'd better go too." Elle said, standing up.

"Here's your purse." C.J. said, quickly stuffing a napkin in it.

"Oh, thanks." Elle said taking it. "I keep forgetting about it."

"See you around sometime?" The guys asked.

"Yeah." Shelley said, "Bye."

Shelley walked up to Izzy and Steve. "I am so sorry about that. That's why we're leaving now. Thanks for inviting us, Steve. I'll see you later." She turned to Izzy. "Call me later."

She walked over to Blink, Race, and Spot. "Come on, Blink."

She walked away followed by Blink and Elle. Everyone else left after that, thinking they had cause the ruckus, and went to their houses. A little later, Shelley went over to the loft, still angry at the days events.

She walked up the three flights of stairs and knocked on the door. "Blink, open the door!"

The door slid open, but Blink didn't open it. David did.

"Where's Blink?" She asked, angrily.

"In his room sleeping, why?" David asked.

"David... were you not present for the party?" Shelley asked.

"Oh, that, listen Shelley, Race -" David began but was cut off by a raging Shelley.

"I don't about Race! He's not the one who was shouting. Granted he was drinking his heart out, but Blink was the one acting like an entire football stadium filled with people." Shelley said, going into Blink's room. "Blink!"

Blink groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"You better move that pillow before I smother you." Shelley warned.

"What's wrong?" HE asked.

"What's wrong? Well, you just got drunk off your ass and acted like a buffoon. You were shouting and screaming and you were throwing wine and champagne around." Shelley said.

"I did that?" Blink asked, looking at her from under his pillow.

"Yes, you did that!" Shelley said, "And because of that and many other things -"

"Wait." Blink said sitting up. "You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"Well, if you're thinking that I'm breaking up with you then you're right. Blink, I can't be with you anymore." Shelley said, leaving his room and the loft.

Blink came out of his room to see Shelley walk out the loft door. David ran after Shelley.

"Shelley, wait! You don't know the whole story." He said.

"David, I really don't care how they ended up doing that! That's the last straw. I mean, I didn't mind the time he shoved tater tots in his pockets, or the time he used the women's restroom on purpose, or the time he got the blow-up doll and screamed 'I can't take it anymore!' and shoved it off the roof. This is just it, David. So, goodbye." She said, walking down the stairs.

David sighed and walked back into the loft. He saw Blink rumpled into a ball on the floor. David walked over to him. "Blink? Hey, you okay honey?"

"Now is not the time, David." Blink said.

"I'm sorry, but come on don't be depressed." David said.

Blink looked up at him with a Who-the-hell-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-David? look. David looked at him. "Alright, never mind, you have every right to be depressed. But I have one question."

"What?"

"When did you get a blow-up doll and push it off the roof?" David asked.

"David, just... I just want to be alone." Blink said, getting up and going to his room.

"Alright." David said, watching his best friend go into his room and shut the curtain. "I bet Shelley's crying right now! I'm sure of it."

----------

Shelley wasn't exactly crying. She was at Talkback's... making out with him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked, stopping.

"We're just kissing Talkback, it's not like we're going to have sex." Shelley said, kissing him again.


	14. The Tale of Emo Davey

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just wanted to put here that I'm going to be getting rid of some characters. As you've probably noticed, some of the girls have taken a back seat to the rest. The reason for that is there are just too many people in this story. I'm going to keep all of the Newsies but some of the girls are going. They'll be put in a few times down the road but there's just too many for me try to fit in.

So, to all of the girls who gave me their characters I thank you, and they will be put in sometimes. I just can't keep trying to fit them into the chapters. Thank you and on with the story.

**Chapter 13: The Tale of Emo Davey**

Race and Steve never spoke before they had their little heart-to-heart, and they didn't speak after it either. Race was too busy getting his plans ready. He already had phase 1 there; Parker and C.J. They were staying until after the wedding. So, Race was good on that front.

Now, all he needed to do was find out how to get all that water to fit into a hot air balloon. Maybe he needed a different plan. He was trying to stay away from his roommates as much as possible. They were both acting weird... well Mush was acting weird but still. That made Spot act retarded and Race didn't want to be around retarded Spot.

Since Blink and Shelley's separation, Mush had become best friends with Shelley. He was hanging out with her and Talkback mostly. Race kind of missed him but then remembered about his brilliant plan and would think of that instead.

Blink and David weren't getting along lately. Race and Spot had to come upstairs a few times to shut them up. All they did was argue. They didn't know what they were yelling about; they just knew they were yelling. So they would go up and yell at them to shut the hell up.

While this was going on, Mush was at Shelley's house talking.

"So, you said you had something important to tell me." Shelley said, sitting on the couch by Mush.

"Yeah," He started. "Uhm... this is hard for me, I'm a little nervous."

"Well, just take your time and tell me." Shelley said.

"Okay, promise me you're not going to hate me forever and disown me as a friend." Mush said.

Shelley laughed a little, "I promise."

He sighed, "Alright, I'm..."

"You're?" Shelley questioned.

"Well, I think I'm..."

"Crazy? Sick? Afraid?" Shelley substituted.

"I'm gay." He whispered.

Shelley smiled, "Awww! This is so great!"

He looked up at her, "Really? You're not going to disown me?"

Shelley laughed, "Mush, you're gay, not a criminal."

He sighed, "Well, I feel better."

"Have you told anyone else?" She asked

"No... just you. I figured they'd all make fun of me." Mush said.

"Well, you should tell them. I think it would be weird for them to find you with a guy sometime." She said.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess. Will you come with me?"

"Sure." She said.

----------

Mush had gathered everyone in his place. Shelley and Blink were on opposites sides of the apartment, as were David and Elle, and Mush told everyone his big news. And they didn't make fun of him. They were happy for him.

Mush felt so relieved and he wasn't acting weird anymore. So Race begged him to stay home so he didn't have to deal with Spot.

A few days later Mush, Elle, and their friend Jax were trying out for the local theatre's production of 'West Side Story'. Shelley and Talkback were there for 'moral' support.

Mush was on stage doing a scene with Jax and Elle, Talkback, and Shelley were sitting in the audience.

Talkback looked at Mush, and then to Jax. He turned to Elle, "Hey, wouldn't Mush and Jax make a cute couple?"

Elle looked up at them, "Aww, yeah they would."

"Someone should get them together..." Talkback said, and looked at Elle.

She looked at Talkback. "And by someone you mean me."

"I knew you'd do it Elle. Thanks!" Talkback said, smiling.

"Oh, you're helping me. It was you're idea, you're helping!" Elle said, closing her script and looking at him.

"But, I don't wanna help. Something bad will happen! Someone will die, Jax... Jax will die in Mush's arms and it'll be like the gay version of West Side Story. It won't be pretty!" Talkback said, making over-dramatic hand gestures.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Now, you're going to invite Jax to my party."

"You're having a party?" He asked.

"I am now." Elle said.

Talkback paused, "Will there . . ."

Elle sighed. "Yes, there will be enchiladas."

"And those cookies with the chocolate and peanut butter?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

"Count me in!" Talkback said, joyfully. "Jaxxy!"

"I'm not going." Jax answered, coming off the stage.

"What . . . why? How can you not wanna go? You don't even know what it is yet!" Talkback said, accusingly.

"I don't wanna go." Jax huffed, sitting down.

"There'll be enchiladas. Roz's enchiladas." Talkback egged on.

"Is it a problem I don't wanna go?" Jax asked, looking at his script.

"Come on, you gotta get out there. Y'know, Born free!" Talkback sang.

Jax's eyes got wide and he looked at Talkback. "Please don't. Just stop."

"As free as the wind bloooows." Talkback continued.

People were staring. Talkback grabbed Jax and began to spin him around forcing him to dance. "I'll keep this up until you agree to come." Talkback whispered.

"You don't know enough of the words." Jax pointed out.

"So? I'll just sing the same three lines over and over." Talkback said, evilly.

Jax sighed, giving in. "Fine! I'll go! Now let go of me."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Talkback said, letting go of Jax.

"Tonight?! I though it was going to be like a few days from now." Jax said.

"Well, uhm, Elle! When's your party?" Talkback shouted.

"Tonight, why?"

"Just checking. So, I'll see you tonight." Talkback said, going over and sitting by Elle.

"But... but... but..." Jax said.

"I told you I could convince him to come." Talkback boasted.

"Your abilities amaze me, oh Great One." Elle said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I am great, aren't I?" Talkback smirked.

She sighed, "Stuff it. Next person we're getting a girlfriend is you." She got up and walked to the stage.

"But... but... but..." Talkback managed.

----------

David came out of his room and Blink was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Blink was mad at David for what he said to him the other day so he wasn't talking to him. Highschool much? I think so.

Blink glanced up at David and noticed something different. He looked closer and saw that David was wearing eye-liner. Blink did a double take and tried not to laugh.

David sighed and poured some coffee for himself. "What is so funny?"

Blink didn't answer. He just buried his face in the paper and tried to contain himself.

"Will you just tell me what's so hilarious?" David asked, putting the coffee pot back.

"Uhm... do you know that -" Blink stopped to chuckle. "Do you know that you have eye-liner on?"

"Yes." David answered, sitting across from Blink.

"Just checking." Blink said, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can't smile?" Blink asked, still smiling.

"You can smile all you want, it's just weird." David said.

"Why are you wearing that?" Blink asked.

"Because I feel like it."

"Well, you look stupid. It looks like you have really bad dark circles." Blink said.

David glared at Blink. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious. It really does. It doesn't look good." Blink said.

"Fine, I'll take it off." David said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

The loft door slide open and Mush stood there. "Hey guys... whoa, David what did you do?"

David stopped, "It's eye-liner."

"No, it's war paint." Mush said. "Here, let me help you."

"You wear eye-liner?" David asked.

"No, I've seen some people put it on... and that's not how you do it." Mush said, taking David into the bathroom.

Blink started laughing. This was gonna be good. Mush teaching David how to put eye-liner on. If Blink knew how to work David's camera he would have gotten it and taped it. A few minutes later he heard a scream come from the bathroom.

"Around your eye not in it, David!" Mush shouted.

Blink started laughing hysterically. His head was one his right forearm and his left hand was hitting the table. The bathroom door slammed open and David stood there with a wet rag over his right eye and Mush was behind him shaking his head.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Mush said.

David turned around, "Not that bad? Not that bad? Mush, I'm going to have to go to the hospital. I think there's a piece of it in my eye!"

"Stop overreacting it's not bad. You just poked yourself really hard. But, you get the idea of it?" Mush asked.

David sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'm just not going to wear eye-liner."

Blink looked at Mush who sat down across from him. Blink smiled and Mush winked. "You are a genius." Blink said.

"I know." Mush smiled. "So, I just came from the auditions."

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?" Blink asked.

"I think it went well. My group did great. I just hope that I get the part." Mush said.

"You will. You love that musical." Blink said. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I've gotta head out. Race is going crazy being stuck with Spot. So, I think I should go and save him." Mush said.

He got up and started for the door. "David, just put some ice on it and you'll be fine. Bye guys." He said, leaving.

David glared at Mush's retreating figure, which made Blink laugh since his one eye was covered in a rag. "Shut up, Blink."

Blink walked over with ice in a dish towel, "Here," He handed David the homemade ice pack.

David took it and placed it on his eye. "Thanks."

"So, is Emo Davey gone?" Blink asked, sitting down on the table.

David looked at Blink and stood up. "Leave me alone." He walked into his room and shut the door.

"Guess not." Blink said, looking at David's door.


	15. Suicide and Ice Cream

**Chapter 14: Suicide and Ice Cream**

_Elle's party_,

"Hey, thanks for coming." Elle said, welcoming some people into her house.

Talkback and Jax were on the couch talking to Shelley. Mush was by Elle at the punch bowl. Shelley and Talkback joined them leaving Jax alone on the couch. He was fine for a few minutes but then he noticed The Cat. The Cat hated just about everybody, except Kyle who was afraid of it and Paul who brought it home.

But The Cat really hated Jax. Jax watched it as it crouched down into what would be the pouncing position. The Cat then pounced on Jax's feet and starting chewing on them. Jax started kicking trying to get The Cat off of him... it wasn't working.

Shelley nudged Elle and winked. She nudged Mush and told him to go and get rid of The Cat. Mush turned around and walked over to The Cat.

"Go away." Mush said.

Well, that didn't do anything. So Mush picked it up and put it outside. He walked back over to Jax and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I think I might need new socks though."

Mush laughed, "Well, I'll buy you some socks."

"Look, they're talking. They're so cute." Shelley said.

"'Skittish Little White Boy saved by Beefy Boy from Cat.'" David broadcasted.

Everyone turned to look at him. This whole 'I'm going to school for Journalism' thing was going a bit too far. He had been announcing everything in headlines ever since he decided he wanted to do that. It was a bit annoying.

"Davey, are you sure there isn't something you'd like to tell us?" Spot asked, smirking.

"I'm straight! Mush is beefy. It's just a fact." David said.

"Uh-huh, sure, I'll uh, see you later, Dave." Spot said, walking away.

----------

A few days later Blink was sitting on the window seat playing his guitar. The phone rang and he groaned. He didn't feel like answering it so the machine got it.

"We're not home right now but our answering machine is," Blink's voice rang out, "So you can talk to it."

"I can't believe yo-" David's voice got cut off by the beep.

"We've really gotta change our answering machine, Blink it's me. Pickup please." David said.

Blink got up and picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"Can you come and get me?" David asked.

"Where are you?" Blink asked.

"The hospital."

"What?! Why?" Blink asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. You know where it is right?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Blink said, hanging up.

----------

Blink arrived at the hospital and went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me; do you know where David Jacobs is?" He asked.

"David Jacobs? He's on floor 2 in room 2106." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." Blink walked away and saw that the line for the elevator was too long and he didn't want to be crammed in there with a bunch of little kids.

He saw the sign for the stairs and took them. He got to floor number 2 and looked on the wall to see where David's room would be. To the left, alright. He went to his left and searched for 2106. Once found he opened the door and saw David sitting on the bed.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Blink asked, grabbing David's shoulders.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I just have a broken wrist. That's all." David said, flashing Blink his neon orange cast.

"Oh lord, I need sunglasses. How'd you do that?" Blink asked, looking at it.

"Well, I was filming in the park and I didn't notice this skateboard in front of me. I stepped on it and I went a few feet until I hit this hole in the ground. I flew off the board and in order to save my camera I had to shield it. So I tried to brace myself and I landed on my wrist. I heard this comforting crack when I landed and I was welcomed with pain." David said.

"Jesus, David. Well, come on. Let's go." Blink said, picking up David's camera.

----------

The days following David's accident were weird. David was being all emo and quiet. Blink didn't like it. He'd try not to leave David alone in fear of him doing something. Blink was just afraid that David was going to do something extremely bad.

Well, Blink had been plagued with horrible suicide attempts, but suicide attempts none the less by David.

After being yelled at continually and being threatened with a shrink, David laid off the suicide. He was actually doing pretty well. He was still all emo and quiet but occasionally he'd speak.

Blink had gone to the store for a half an hour, and when he came back he was greeted by the usual quiet that loomed over the loft. He put the groceries on the table and called for David. He didn't hear anything. No rustling, no footsteps, no doors opening, nothing.

He began to panic. He searched all of the rooms for David and when he found no trace of him, he went onto the roof. He walked around the edges and looked on the ground just in case, but David wasn't there either.

He went to Spot, Race, and Mush's place and he wasn't there. He wasn't at Skittery, Specs, or Itey's either. They didn't know what going on so they followed Blink back to the loft.

Blink looked at the coffee table and saw a piece of paper. He ran over and grabbed it.

To whomever it may concern:

I cannot stand this anymore. This feeling of being utterly alone. I have nothing left. So, I've decided to do something with my loneliness, I'm going away. Don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it. I have Izzy with me and she's coming with me. We know what we're doing, so don't worry about us.

Signed,

David Allen Jacobs

Blink's eye widened and the guys were standing there.

"What's that?" Race asked, taking it.

Blink grabbed the phone and called Elle. He told her what had happened and told her to call Shelley and to get to the loft as fast as they could.

When Race was done reading it everyone took it and it got passed around.

"That little prick's convinced Izzy to commit suicide with him. If he isn't dead when I find him, I'll kill him." Race said.

"What's going on?" Elle asked.

Mush handed her the note. She rolled her eyes and handed it to Shelley. "What an idiot."

"Alright, now we've gotta find them. At least David. Izzy's smart enough not to commit suicide, but she might let David just out her own enjoyment. So, let's split up into groups of two." Blink said.

Itey paired up with Specs, Shelley paired up with Mush, and Race paired off with Elle because Blink told them too, and Blink paired up with Skittery, leaving Spot by himself.

"I'll elect to stay behind and search around here, just incase they would come to their senses and return." Spot said.

"Alright, now, everyone have their phones?" Blink asked.

There was nodding all around and Blink asked where they would be going.

"Mush and I'll take the Broadway scene." Shelley said, "Izzy loves musicals so we'll check there in case."

"Itey and I'll search in and around Central Park." Specs said.

"Alright, Skitts and I'll do Times Square and Rockefeller Center." Blink said. "And that leaves you two."

Race and Elle sighed. "Just tell us where to go." Elle said.

"Okay, uhm, check the other parks, cafés, and stuff like that." Blink said.

"Alright," Race said.

"Let's go. If you find them call everyone!" Blink called, grabbing Skitt's arm and they headed to the subway.

Everyone went their separate ways. But we are going to follow Race and Elle on their excursion through Washington Square Park.

"This is just great, not only does he cheat on me, he decides to be suicidal. and take one of my best friends with him." Elle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend and I'd like to keep her alive." Race grumbled.

Elle spotted a bench and sat down. Race followed.

"I can't believe they'd do this." They both said.

"I mean, Dave can do whatever he wants but Izzy better not be hurt or I'll... I don't know what I'll do exactly but it'll be bad and it'll hurt." Race said, looking around.

Elle smiled. "Well, we should look around. Let's go."

They stood up and walked around the park and saw no sign of David or Izzy. They gave up on Washington Square and walked around it. They went on some side streets and noticed little shops. They looked in the windows and didn't see anything.

They spotted a little ice cream parlor. "Wanna go in?" Elle asked.

"Sure, I could go for some Fudge Swirl." Race said, opening the door and motioning for Elle to go in.

Race and Elle sat in a booth by a window and behind the bar. At said bar, were two people, a boy and a girl.

David sat there on his stool, picking at his 3rd bowl of orange dream sickle ice cream. "How many bowls have you had?" He asked.

"David, this is my first sundae. I'm not a pig like you when it comes to ice cream." Izzy said.

"Don't make fun of me; I'm paying for your food." David said.

"Why are you paying? You're poor. My parents are loaded. Let's use their money." Izzy said.

David raised his eyebrows, "Alright. We'll use their money."

Izzy nodded and picked at her sundae.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked.

"Fudge Swirl, please." Race said.

"And you?"

"Uhm. I'll just have vanilla." Elle said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." She said, leaving.

They continued to look out the window and sighed.

_An hour later,_

"Well, we should get going. Not like they'll be worried but still." David said, getting up.

"Yeah, let's go." Izzy said, jumping off her stool.

They left the ice cream place and got on the subway and sat down. Blink and Skittery were on that very same subway car discussing where they were going next.

"So, where now?" Skittery asked.

"Rockefeller Center. So, how many stops is that?" Blink asked, looking at the map.

"I'll look, you settle down." Skittery said.

Blink sighed and looked around the car. He spotted a man with dark, curly locks but he couldn't tell if it was David because the man had his head facing the other way. He had on black and white Vans, brown corduroys, a white-button down shirt, and an old, gray, manly type of peacoat, and this God awful green and black scarf.

"Wait a minute." Blink said. He looked at the scarf closely, "That is David's God awful green and black scarf."

The man's head turned and Blink got a look of who it was. It was David. Blink jumped up. "David!" He yelled, running to him.

David looked over to see a crazed person run at him. He felt a weight on his lap and Blink's face.

"David! Oh thank God you're alive!" Blink flung his arms around David. "We were so worried about you! Let me look at you."

Blink grabbed David's left wrist, nothing on it. No scratches nothing. That was good. He was going to check the other wrist but then remembered David had a cast. Blink looked at David's face. "You look a little peaky. You didn't swallow anything did you? Choke! Spit them out, bring them back!" Blink shouted, shaking David.

"Blink, I'm fine. Get off of me." David said, pushing on Blink.

"Don't lie to me, David!" Blink said.

"Blink, he's fine. He hasn't swallowed anything, except 5 bowls of ice cream, and he hasn't done anything bad. He's fine." Izzy said.

"Izzy!" Blink said, hugging her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" She gritted.

Skittery had gotten up and pulled Blink off of Izzy. "Blink, you need to calm down. You're getting too over-dramatic. I'm gonna call everyone and let them know we found 'em." Skitts said, taking out his phone. He looked and saw no service. He sighed. "Whose bright idea was it to have no service on a subway? An idiot no doubt!"

"Where were you guys?" Blink asked, grabbing a pole with Skittery.

"We went to an ice cream parlor where we had some ice cream. We talked about our problems." David said.

"We just got together so we could talk." Izzy said.

"Yeah, we'd talk with you guys but we felt as though you didn't understand." David.

"Well, next time you decide to do that, please don't make your note suicidal." Blink said, handing them the note.

"David! This is horrible! Race is probably going to kill you." Izzy said.

"Oh, he is." Skittery said.

"That's not funny." David said.

"I'm not being funny. I'm being serious. He really is." Skittery said.

David sunk into the subway seat, "Great."

----------

"David, I'm gonna kill you!" Race said.

David ran and hid behind Blink. "What do you think I'm going to do? Race scares me when he's like this, I'm not getting in his way, and I could get hurt."

"Very rational Blink, now move." Race said.

Blink stepped behind the table and David ran behind the couch and tripped. He fell face first onto the floor. Race stopped and laughed.

"Ow!" David screamed, but it got muffled into the floor.

"Come on, Dave, get off the floor. I'm not gonna kill you." Race said.

David sat up and looked at them. "I hate you all."

"We know." They said.

He glared at them and they just laughed more.


	16. The Life and Times of Kid Blink

**A/N:** This chapter's a little shorter but it's kind of just a filler chapter. The next ones will be longer. Thanks.

**Chapter 15: The Life and Times of Kid Blink**

Since Shelley had broken up with Blink, Blink's life had been ... weird. He had to watch David so he wouldn't kill himself, he had to deal with himself, and let's not forget about David's little not suicidal note extravaganza. He needed to find something to release his feelings on.

And he did... with baking. Roz had given him some recipes for cookies, cakes, strudels, and stuff like that. The loft always smelled like baked goods.

David woke up to the smell of something burning.

"God! Shit!" Blink screamed.

David heard the sound of a pan and he scrambled out of bed. He ran into the kitchen and looked around. He saw Blink running water over his hand. He looked at the floor and saw cookies scattered about and a pan hanging out of the oven.

"Blink, what happened?" David asked, going over to him.

"Yeah, I uh, I just hit my hand on the oven. I was grabbing the oven mit and my hand hit the oven. I'm fine." Blink said.

David walked over and looked at Blink's hand. It wasn't bad, he had just grazed it. Some ice should be good.

The loft door slide open and both boys looked over. "Hey guys." Talkback said, walking in.

"Hey! I made cookies!" Blink said pointing to the ones on the coffee table.

Talkback's face lit up, "Cookies!" He ran over to the couch and picked up a few.

Blink turned the oven off and shut it. He put some ice on his hand and sat down in his chair. David sat next to Talkback on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" David asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Talkback said, shoving a cookie into his mouth.

"Well, my wrist is broken and Blink just burnt his hand... we're doing great." David said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "Blink, these are really good."

Blink smiled. "Thanks."

"Ah, so, how's the Elle and Shelley front?" Talkback asked.

"Non-existent." Blink deadpanned.

"Yeah, Elle won't talk to me and Shelley won't talk to Blink." David started.

"But, Elle will talk to me and Shelley will talk to David." Blink finished.

"It's just great." David said.

"Well, I've made out with both of them..." Talkback said. Then realizing what he had said, added, "No! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it, I swear! It's the cookies, you know me and cookies! Cookies make me crazy!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Blink said, starting to get up.

"It was way before you guys were even here." Talkback said, _'Actually it was a few days ago but we won't tell them that.'_

"Alright, how about we get off of this subject." David suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea, David. I agree." Talkback said.

"Don't suck up to me after you tell me you made out with my ex-girlfriend." David said.

"Sorry." Talkback said.

They all sat in this awkward silence for a few minutes until Talkback spoke up.

So, do you guys have jobs? I mean, Mush, Skitts, and Specs do and I'm helping out Itey, Race, and Spot. So, do guys need help finding one?" Talkback asked.

"Well, I put my application in at this electronics store." David said. "And I think they're going to hire me just because they really need the help."

"I don't have one." Blink said.

"Would you like one? I know where you could work." Talkback said.

"Where?"

"Toys R Us." Talkback said.

"Alright."

"Good, because we need more tote and stack 'men'." Talkback said, using air quotes are the word men.

"Okay, now, why are you really here?" David asked.

"What?" Talkback asked.

"You, you're not here just to see how we're doing or to offer us a job. Usually when you go somewhere you're there for a reason." David said.

"Well, I do have some bad news." Talkback said, looking down.

"Like?" Blink asked.

Talkback mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" David asked.

He did the same, mumbled.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't mumble. I can't understand a word you're saying." Blink said.

"Elle and Shelley have boyfriends." Talkback said.

"What?" David and Blink said together.

"Yeah, they have boyfriends." Talkback said.

"We... we haven't even been broken up for that long!" Blink said.

"Figures, she'll date everyone but me." David said, crossing his arms.

"Who are they dating?" Blink asked.

"You know the guys."

"Who?" David asked.

"Parker and C.J. Adams." Talkback said.

"Who's that?" Blink asked.

"They are Steve's two older, disowned brothers." Talkback said.

"Where did they meet them?" David asked.

"At Steve and Izzy's engagement party." Talkback said.

"How old are they?" Blink asked.

"Parker's 25 and C.J.'s 24." Talkback said.

"What?!"

"They're child molesters! That's what they are!" Blink shouted.

"It's not like they're living with each other." Talkback said, taking another cookie.

"They are!" Blink shouted.

"No!" Talkback said.

"Good." Blink said.

"I can't believe how old they are. I wonder how her brothers are taking this." David said.

"Well, they knew them from before. And they like them." Talkback said.

"Great." David said.

"So, who's dating who?" Blink asked.

"Parker's with Shelley and C.J.'s with Elle." Talkback explained.

"Great. Shelley's with the pornographer." Blink said.

"Oh, they're nice. If _you _two were trying to get back together with them this wouldn't have happened." Talkback said.

"True." They both said.

**RING**

Talkback sighed and picked up his phone. "Yeah? What? NO, I'm not going to - ... no. Because no. Just no. Jax, I don't want to. Why do I have to go? Hey, you had fun at the, alright, other than The Cat incident. Oh... fine!" Talkback said, hanging up.

"Jax?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, little jerk's trying to make me do that." Talkback said.

"Do what?" David asked.

"Go to a club. He's like 'There'll be a bubble room. You like bubbles.'" Trying to bribe me with a bubble room." Talkback said.

"Bubble room! David can we go?" Blink asked.

"Yeah. Then I'll go. Come on Dave, bubble room." Talkback said.

"I don't know... I'm not the club type of person." David said.

"Alright, I'll go. Will you pick me up? Skitts has my car today." Blink said.

"Alright, I'll go." David said.

Blink turned his stare at David, "Why is it that I say I want to go without you and you suddenly want to go?"

"Because, I worry about you doing something stupid." David said.

"I'll be there. What could he do?" Talkback said.

"Like I said, I worry." David said.

Blink and Talkback glared at David.


	17. The Effects of Clubbing

**A/N:** I've got to put the little disclaimer in here, I do not own any material said by Dane Cook or anything from 'Boy Meets World'

**Chapter 16: The Effects of Clubbing**

David and Blink sat on their couch, deaf. It was 11:30 pm and they _were _at a club. They left after an hour and a half because they just couldn't take it anymore.

_10:00 pm,_

"Thanks for coming guys." Jax said.

"Yeah, yeah, now where's this bubble room?" Talkback asked, looking around.

"Come on." Jax said, leading Talkback to the bubble room.

_10:15 pm,_

"Blink, you've gotta check out the bubble room. It is awesome!" Talkback said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." Blink said.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. On his way he was pulled aside by someone.

"Hey, have you ever had E?" The man asked.

Blink looked at the man confused. "Uhm, I watch E?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Awesome." He then walked away.

Blink shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He almost fell over. He looked around and saw all the qualities of the men's restroom... but it felt like he was in the freakin woofer.

He clasped his hands over his ears and fell against the wall. It was so loud. Who was the doofus that decided the bathroom was going to be right next to the woofer? Blink really wanted to punch whoever hatched the bright idea.

A few minutes went by and Blink still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. David went to the bathroom and check on Blink. He opened the door and was greeted with a tidal wave of noise.

'How is it this friggin' loud? This is the bathroom.' David thought.

He saw a man come out of a stall, wash and dry his hands and then leave. David didn't even hear a flush or anything. It was just unbelievable.

He looked around for Blink. He knocked on stalls and looked in the empty ones. No sign of him. He looked around the bathroom and saw him in a corner. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" Blink yelled, turning around.

"What?" David shouted.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"They want you to take the rolls!" Blink yelled, pointing to David.

"Let's go!" David said, starting to leave.

"Fro?" Blink asked.

"Glow?" David asked.

"They want you to take the rolls!" Blink yelled.

"No they don't have any poles!" David yelled, heading towards the door.

Someone reached in and pulled the two men out. "What were you guys doing in there?" Talkback asked.

"What?" Blink yelled.

"Oh, they're deaf! Great! One night and they lose their hearing!" Talkback said.

Jax showed David and Blink a napkin that had 'Do you want to go home?' written on it.

"Yes!" They both yelled.

_11:20 pm,_

"Can you hear me?" David asked.

"What?" Blink yelled.

"What?" David asked.

"I can't hear!" Blink yelled, pointing to his ears.

"We hit a deer?!" David yelled.

_11:30 pm,_

David and Blink sat on the couch, deaf. They weren't speaking because they wouldn't hear each other anyway. David grabbed a pen and a napkin and began writing.

Blink looked at him. David held up the paper and Blink read it.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, good night." Blink said.

David waved and got up. Blink picked up another napkin and wrote something on it. He tried to get David's attention but it didn't work. He grabbed the pen and chucked it at David.

David felt something hit him on the arm. He turned around and saw Blink holding out a napkin. He took it and read it. 'Good night. Sweet dreams, tomorrow's another day -'

David looked at Blink and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth but shut it. Blink wouldn't hear him. David picked up the pen and wrote something on the back of the napkin. He held it up so Blink could read it.

"You are such an idiot." Blink read aloud. He glared at David and stuck his tongue out at him.

David turned around and went into his room.

_The next morning,_

Blink came out of his room in his in his Toys R Us 'uniform'. He saw David sitting at the table looking out the window. He stormed over to him and stared at him.

He tapped him on the shoulder and David looked at him.

"I am not an idiot!" Blink yelled.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, David. I know you can hear me." Blink said.

"I can't hear you! I think I need to go to the hospital. I still can't hear!" David said.

"Oh, that's hilarious David. That's so funny that I'm not going to laugh because I think I might bust a gut if I do." Blink said, grabbing his jacket and going out the door.

David looked at the door confused. He shook his head and got up to get some coffee.


	18. The Wedding Planner from Hell

**Chapter 17: The Wedding Planner from Hell**

Izzy sat alone in the living room of her and Steve's house... well, really just Steve's house. Izzy wasn't going to be living there... if she had anything to do about it.

The 'Wedding Planner' was coming today. She was really hoping it would turn out like that Jennifer Lopez movie. Where Jennifer Lopez's character falls in love with the groom. Izzy wouldn't mind that. Hell, she'd throw Steve a going away party.

She glanced at the clock, 1:27. She'd be there in 3 minutes. Oh joy, Izzy just couldn't wait. She really didn't care what this wedding looked like, she wasn't marrying Steve.

She went into the kitchen to get the prepared food. They didn't have a butler so Chives, Izzy's old butler, made food. She picked up the tray and walked back into the sitting room. She set the sandwiches on the table and waited.

_BING BONG!_

Izzy sighed. That was her. Steve was supposed to be there too. Oh well. Izzy went to the door and opened it. She was expecting to see a young woman who was tall but she wasn't greeted by that.

Her eyes gazed upon a woman who was just a little taller that she was, she had overly dyed obviously fake black hair, and she had a snappy disposition.

"Hello, I'm Izzy, please come in." Izzy said, making room for the woman.

"Thank you." She said, going into the sitting room.

Izzy sat down across from her and they both stared at each other. Izzy was just about to say something, when Mrs. Wedding Planner spoke up first.

"Well, are you going to get Ms. Lexington or do I have to wait her for her?" She snapped.

Izzy took a deep breath and smiled, "I AM Ms. Lexington. And you are?"

"Oh, I didn't recognize you in jeans. My name is Mrs. Hazel Stanbury, Wedding Planner. Now, what did you have in mind for you wedding?" She asked.

"I really don't care. Steve was supposed to be here to talk to you. I really could care less about this wedding because I'm not going to marry him." Izzy said.

Hazel stared at her, "Surely there must be something. Here, look at these pictures of my previous weddings." She took out an album and handed it to Izzy.

Izzy leafed through it and was horrified by what she saw. It was scary what some of these people looked like. And their faces... no smiling.

"Well, what do you think?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Mrs. Stanbury, this just isn't my style." Izzy said.

For the next hour and a half, Izzy was stuck there with Witch Hazel, (The name she'd taken to calling her), who kept showing her old, out-dated, scary ideas.

After Witch Hazel left, Izzy sat down and watched some t.v. When Steve decided to come home, Izzy told him about Hazel.

"I can't believe my mother." Steve said.

"What you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Witch Hazel did my parents wedding. And let me tell you, no one in those pictures is happy." Steve said.

"Yeah, well, hopefully she'll take a hint and leave us alone." Izzy said, getting a container of Ben & Jerry's.

Steve snorted, "Witch Hazel NEVER quits. Her quitting is like the Queen of England suddenly saying she approves of Charles and Camilla."

Izzy stared at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"You're funny." She said.

"Hey, I can be funny sometimes." He said, sitting down across from her.

"Not around me." Izzy said.

"I have to."

"When?"

"Uhm, the other day, I told you that joke about a lawyer." Steve said.

"Steve, I have to break it to you, but jokes about lawyers have never been funny." Izzy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, smiling.

----------

"Hello Madam, may I help you?" Alfred asked, opening the door.

"Yes, I am here to see Mrs. Lexington and Mrs. Hawthorne." Witch Hazel said.

"Right his way, Madam." Alfred said, showing her to the parlor.

"Ah, Hazel. How are you dear?" Muffy Hawthorne asked.

"I am just fine, Mrs. Hawthorne. How are you and Mrs. Lexington doing?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, we're just fine. Please, have a seat." Pixie-Bell Lexington said.

"Thank you. Now, I was just with Isabelle and she doesn't seem to care about this wedding. So, I am here to ask you for your approval on a few things. I hoe you don't mind." Hazel said, opening her brief case and getting out her materials.

"Oh no, please. Let us help you." Muffy said. She turned to Pixie-Bell, "Hazel was my wedding planner and let me say that it was just devine. Steven and Isabelle's wedding will be just the same... if not better."

_2 months later,_

"Izzy, I hate your mother... I really hate your mother." Elle said, looking at her bridesmaid dress.

It was the fugliest shade of pink. It was magenta mixed with a sickly rose color, and there were bright purple ruffles at the bottom. The only good thing about was that it was a halter top... okay that couldn't even redeem the horribleness of this dress.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least you don't look like a bag of cotton candy." Shelley said, coming out of her dressing room.

Elle couldn't help but laugh. Shelley did look like a bag of cotton candy. Mush came around to see the girls in the dresses and almost fell over.

"Oh my God! This is horrible!" He said, going over to Shelley. "Who decided this looked alright? A blind person that's who!"

Elle and Shelley started laughing.

"You guys look uglier than I thought possible!" Mush said, touching the dresses.

"Gee, thanks Mush." Elle said, crossing her arms.

"Aw, all of you shut up! At least you don't have to wear this!" Izzy yelled.

She stepped out of her dressing room in the awful dress. It was a cream color, which wasn't bad but the design of it was just, gross.

She looked at herself in the mirrors. "I look like Little Bo Peep from Toy Story."

"No, she looked better." Shelley said, standing on one side of her.

"Thanks, Cotton Candy Girl." Izzy seethed.

There was a pause before Shelley said, "You know, I've examined this and I do believe Elle and I look better than you do."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I hate to say it, but I liked the other dress better."

"Well, I don't think you can have it now. Your mother would probably have a hissy fit, throw her checkbook on the floor, and cry." Shelley said.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go do it." Elle said, starting for the main room.

Mush grabbed her and pulled her back in. "I cannot let you go out in public wearing that thing." He said. "Go and change, and then you can go."

Elle pouted a little, "Fine." She said. "Hey, if I change I can smother her with this dress!"

Elle ran into the dressing room and slammed the door. Mush rolled his eyes and walked over to Shelley, "Someone's going to have to tie her down or something I think she was serious." He said.

Izzy laughed, "I won't try to stop her. I'd still have a dad... he didn't pick these horrid things." She stepped back into her dressing room and shut the door.

"What are you doing today Izzy?" Shelley asked on her way to her dressing room.

"Well, Steve's on a business trip so I'm hanging out with Race. How about you?" Izzy asked.

"I'm spending the day with Mush." Shelley said, putting on her jeans and shirt.

"Ah, well, I'm done so, I'll see you guys later! Bye!" Elle said.

"Tell C.J. I said hi! And tell him I'll call Parker tonight!" Shelley hollered.

"Will do!!" Elle shouted as she left the store.

Shelley came out to see Izzy and Mush. "Well, is Race picking you up?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, he's supposed to -" Izzy said getting cut off by her phone. "Call, Hello? You're outside? Alright I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, have fun." Mush said.

"See ya, Iz!" Shelley said, as Izzy left the store. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see a movie and have dinner?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Shelley said, linking her arm in his.

They left the store and got into Shelley's vehicle.

"So, how are things with the musical?" Shelley asked, pulling into traffic.

"Things are great. I mean, Elle and I got the parts and Jax got Riff. We still don't have a Tony but we're just practicing the parts without him." Mush said.

"So, how are things going with Jax?" Shelley asked.

"Uhm... they're kind of not." Mush said.

"What? Why?" Shelley asked.

"Well, we don't really talk to each other so it's kind of hard. And I'm new to this whole thing so I don't know what I'm doing or how to ask anything or stuff like that." Mush said. "I guess I'm just letting it happen as it's supposed to happen."

Shelley nodded. "Well, if it was meant to be, it'll happen."

"I really want it to be. The night of the party was great. We were talking and he's so funny." Mush said.

"Don't worry, Mush, it'll happen." Shelley said, winking.

He looked at her and shook his head. "So, what movie do we want to see?"

"Uhm... well, let's see, Comedy, Romantic Comedy, just plain Romance, Action/Adventure, Musical... whatever else is playing?" Shelley asked.

"Uhm... how about we just go and see?" Mush asked.

"Sounds good." Shelley said.

----------

"So, how did we like the dresses?" Witch Hazel asked.

Izzy stared at her. "Uhm... no. They were horrible. I hated them."

"Oh, Isabelle don't be silly. Those dresses were gorgeous. I'm glad you let us help you pick them out, Hazel." Mrs. Lexington said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean by that?" Izzy asked her mother.

"Why, Hazel let Mrs. Hawthorne and myself help her choose the dresses for the wedding. She's also letting us help her with the entire wedding. It's going to be so beautiful, Isabelle." Mrs. Lexington said, laughing.

Izzy glared at her and left. She went to the limo and Jenkins opened the door for her. "Thanks, Jenkins." She said, getting in.

"You're welcome, Miss Isabelle." He said, shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.

He started the limo and drove Izzy to where she currently lived. He stopped the limo and opened her door.

She got out, "Thanks again, Jenkins. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Miss Isabelle." He said, getting into the limo and leaving.

Izzy walked into the house and watched television for a while.

_A few days later,_

"Okay, now let me down gently." Race said, climbing over the side of the roof.

"Gently, gently." Blink said, as he and David lowered the rope.

"Okay... stop... HEY!" Race yelled.

David leaned over the side, "What?"

"I said stop!" Race said.

"Oh, sorry." Blink said.

"Oh, sorry." Race mocked. "I'll punch him later if I don't end up dying."

Race knocked on the window that he hoped was Izzy's. It was opened a few seconds later by Izzy.

"Race!" She shouted, hugging him.

"Hey." He said, kissing her after the hug.

"Why are you hanging from the roof?" She asked.

"Oh, because I didn't want Steve to know I was here." Race said.

"Oh, Steve's not home." She said.

"Thank the lord." Race said.

"Who's up there?"

"Blink and David." Race said.

"Oh, hi Blink!"

Blink was up on the roof waving.

"She can't see you, you know." David said.

"Hey Race! Tell her I'm wavin'!" Blink shouted, in this horrendous accent.

"Blink's wavin'!" Race mimicked.

"Okay, that accent was like Canadian/ Boston/ New York/ Old Lady Jew." Izzy said.

"Don't ask." Race said.

"Hey Davey!"

"Shhh!" David answered.

"Oh aren't we movie Davey?" Izzy said.

A few minutes later, Race decided it was time to go.

"Okay, now untie the rope from the chimney and let me down gently." Race said.

"Uhm... the chimney's not present." Blink said.

"What am I tied to?" Race asked, looking up.

"Uhm... me." Blink admitted.

"That's it. I'm gonna die." Race said.

"Hey, there's a chimney up there." Izzy said.

"Really? Oh yeah, there is. It was behind Blink." David said.

"Thanks David. Way to make me feel fat." Blink said.

"Oh shut up before I push you off the roof." David said.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'm attached to him!" Race screamed.

"Oh, don't get your pants in a bunch." Blink said.

He untied the rope and grabbed a hold of it. He started pulling it up and he lost his grip and Race began to plummet. Blink was pulled over this side, "DAVID!!!"

David ran over and grabbed Blink's right foot and was hanging over the edge of the roof.

"Oh my God!" Izzy screamed. "Are you guys okay!"

There was a series of grunts from all 3 of them.

Apparently, Blink had forgotten to tuck his shirt into his pants and was giving Izzy a view of his abs.

"It's a bit drafty up here." Blink said.

"I'm calling the police." Izzy said, leaving.

"NO! Steve's gonna know then!" Race hollered, but Izzy had already left.

"Race, she left already." Blink said.

"Damn!" Race cursed.

_8 minutes later,_

"Hey, I hear sirens." Blink said.

"The police are here." David said, looking up.

"Oh goody." Race said.

One officer came over and cut Race down and two went up and helped Blink through the window and another officer went to the roof and helped David.

_At the loft,_

"I can't believe I went with you two!" David said.

"Well, you can't believe it now, you couldn't believe it two hours ago, so why don't you just shut up about it already!" Blink said, going into his room.

"Don't walk away! I'm not done complaining." David said, following Blink.

"Well, I'm done listening, David! We said you didn't have to go, but you did anyway. So it's your own dumb fault for getting arrested. It's me and Race, it's expected that we would get arrested." Blink said, hunting through his dresser for some pajamas.

David sat on Blink's bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for complaining about everything. I guess I'm going to go to bed." David said, looking at Blink.

Blink was looking at David. "It's alright. Just please quit saying 'I can't believe I went with you two!'" Blink said. "You have to go now. I have to change and sleep. Goodnight, David."

"Night, Blink." David said, getting up and leaving.

"Night."

_Later that night,_

David woke up for the third time. It was horrible. He couldn't get to sleep. As soon as he'd finally fall asleep he'd be jarred away by something. He decided to just get up and watch some t.v.

He opened his door and walked out. He sat on the couch and Blink looked over.

"Hey." Blink said.

"Hey."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Too hot?"

"No, just can't sleep."

"Oh. It's too hot for me. I had my covers on the floor and I was in my boxers. I almost had to sleep naked." Blink said.

David groaned. "I really didn't need to know that."

"Just thought you should." Blink said.

----------

David woke up and turned over. He didn't want to get up. He also didn't want to see the brightness he had just seen previously. He sighed and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in the living room. He looked over and saw Blink asleep in his chair.

He shook his head and laid back down. He instantly fell asleep again.


	19. Wedding Bells and Tony's

**Chapter 18: Wedding Bells and Tony's**

A few weeks had gone by and plans for wedding were being set in stone. Izzy was getting kind of mad because Race wasn't doing anything to stop it. She and Steve had gotten a lot closer but they still didn't love each other... let alone like each other like that.

Things had been going great for everyone else. Well, maybe not great but they were going alright. The musical was getting better but they still had no Tony.

"Alright people, let's get started. I still haven't found us a Tony but we'll get one sooner or later." Mr. Asher said.

"Well, I better get up there. Don't make fun of us too much." Mush said, getting up as he, Elle, and Jax walked up tot he stage.

"Promise." Shelley said, smiling.

They made their way on stage and Talkback came and sat by Shelley.

"Hey, decided to join us?" Shelley asked.

"Shut up. He's lucky I'm even here." Talkback said. "Hey Parker, hey C.J."

"Hey." They both said.

"Now, we shall be doing 'America' to the War Council today. So, let's get ready peop -" Mr. Asher looked in the audience and spotted his Tony.

"You! There, next to the girl with the blue hair." Mr. Asher said, pointing to Talkback.

"Me?" Talkback asked.

"Yes. You are my Tony. We're going to need you for the War Council." Mr. Asher said, snapping his fingers.

"But, I'm not Tony! I'm too tall and Tony wasn't blond and just no!" Talkback protested.

"Quit dilly dallying and get up here." Mr. Asher said.

Talkback looked at Shelley who was trying to contain her laughter... but failed miserably.

"Go get 'em, Daddy-O." Shelley giggled, punching his arm.

He glared at her. "I hate you."

----------

"I think it's great that you're Tony." Mush said.

Talkback sneered.

"Well, sorry for being nice." Mush said.

"Oh, he's just mad because he's doing something he doesn't want to do." Jax said.

"It's not that I don't want to be Tony... okay, maybe it is that." Talkback said.

"Well, while you're figuring out just what it is, I will be leaving." Jax said.

"Where are you going?" Talkback asked.

"Home to sleep. I do like to do that." Jax said, rolling his a little.

Talkback glared at him. Jax smiled, got up, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Mush called, following Jax.

"I didn't even audition!" Talkback said, exasperated.

----------

Blink and David were cleaning the loft. Why? Because they had nothing better to do. Just as they were about to tackle the couch, the loft door slid open and Mush came in.

"Hey Mush. What's up?" David asked.

He didn't say anything, he just sat down on the couch and stared.

Blink looked at him. "You okay, Mushee?"

Mush sat there for a minute, "I have a date on Friday."

"What?" David said.

"That's great!" Blink said. "Jax?"

Mush smiled and shook his head.

"Mush, that's great." Blink said, going over and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm kinda nervous. I haven't been on a date in... ever." Mush said.

Blink sat next to him and David sat on the other side.

"Mush, you'll be fine." David rationalized.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're calm, cool, collected, patient, funny, sweet, there's nothing for you to be nervous about." David said.

Blink just stared at David along with Mush.

"I am **NOT** gay!" David screamed, stomping to his room and slamming the door.

Blink and Mush looked at each other, then to David's door, and then back at each other. They immediately started laughing.

David opened his door, "SHUT UP!"

_That weekend,_

_**RING!!!!**_

Blink groaned and fumbled around for his phone. He really needed to start turning it off. After a few minutes of fondling the area around his bed, he finally found his phone. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, groggily.

"Blink! I have horrible news!" Race screamed into the phone.

Blink drew the phone a few inches away from his ear and looked at it. He shook his head and placed it back to his ear. "What's wrong now, Race?"

"Izzy's getting married this week!"

"What?"

"Izzy's getting married this week!"

"But, I thought their wedding wasn't until like, two years from now or something." Blink said.

"It was... but their 'wedding planner' booked this hall for their reception and this is the only time they could get it unless they wanted to wait 6 years. So the stupid broad booked it!" Race shouted.

"Race! Calm down... we'll figure something out. Izzy won't marry him. It'll be like that Princess Diaries movie where she stops her own wedding because she's in love with someone else and doesn't like the idea of arranged marriages." Blink said.

There was silence on the other end. Blink knew that Race was just making this look. Blink sighed.

"It was on the Wonderful of Disney and David made me watch it." Blink said.

"I don't care Blink! I need a plan! I can't live like that! My girlfriend married and the whole adultery thing. I can't!" Race said.

"Race! Just calm down. Shelley and Elle will talk her out of it or they'll come up with something. They're evil... they can do that. They have connections." Blink said.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Blink. I'll call you later." Race said, hanging up.

Blink closed his phone and looked at his clock. 7:33 am. He groaned again and fell back onto his bed.

----------

"I can't believe we can't think of anything!" Shelley said.

"I know! What happened to us? We used to be evil geniuses?" Elle said.

"This is a disgrace." Shelley said.

"Think of something?" Izzy asked.

The two girls looked at her solemnly and shook their heads no.

"**I HAVE TO MARRY STEVE!**" Izzy shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Shelley said.

It was quiet for a moment until Elle piped up.

"I've got it! We can get you a potion so you're heart can stop and then we -. Wait, that's from 'Romeo and Juliet'... that didn't turn out too well... nevermind." She said.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to Steve the Cartoon Man." Izzy said.

----------

Blink shot up in his bed. "Izzy's getting married this week! I should tell David." He said.

He then fell back onto his bed asleep. Then he shot back up again. "I should tell David because if I don't he'll hear it from someone else and then he'll get made at me for not telling him and that could result in something very, very bad."

Blink jumped out of bed and ran out into the loft. He headed straight for David's room.

Race was sitting on his couch drinking some coffee when he heard thundering footsteps above him. He looked at the ceiling as he heard an 'AHHH!' and a monstrous thud. Then he heard padding foot steps again.

"What the?" Race said.

"Race keep it down!" Spot yelled slamming his door.

Blink tore open David's door and jumped on David's bed... and for that matter David.

"David! Wake up! I have something very important to tell you!" Blink said and he slapped David's face. "Wait a minute."

Blink pulled the sheets and saw that it was not David's face he had just been previously slapping... it was his feet.

"DAVID! You have feet face! Oh no!" Blink yelled.

He then got flung to the floor and landed with a thud. "Get off of me!"

"David! You can still talk!" Blink said, joyously.

David pulled the covers off to reveal his face at the foot of the bed. "And you have a face!!! It's a miracle!"

David rolled his eyes and sat up. "What's so important that you had to come in here and jump on me?"

"Izzy's getting married this week."

"What?! But wasn't she getting married next year?" David asked.

"That's what I said... hey, I thought it was two years." Blink said.

"No, it was next year." David said.

"No, it was two years."

"Why would they wait two years if their parents want them married now?" David asked.

"I don't know I just heard two years. Anyway, that's all." Blink said, getting up and leaving.

David shook his head and looked at his clock and calendar. "Oh, ya wake me up on a Saturday when I don't have class! Thanks!"

Blink opened David's door. "You're welcome." And he shut it.

David sighed and went back to sleep.

----------

The days before the wedding were very hectic for everyone involved with it. Shelley and Elle had to keep on helping Izzy with a plan but it wasn't turning out to be fruitful.

The boys hadn't seen Race for more than 5 minutes on all of those days; even the ones who lived with him. It was starting to worry them. Well, it had worried them when it all started but now it was really making them worry.

----------

Izzy woke up and stretched. She got out of bed and did all the things she normally did, brushed her teeth, changed, brushed her hair, maybe in the process she would wake up.

But that morning would be different... very different.

Izzy walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She walked through the doorway and was greeted with.

"Isabelle, how are you today? Oh, what a silly question, of course you're happy, you're getting married today." Mrs. Lexington said.


	20. PreWedding Jitters

**Chapter 19: Pre-Wedding Jitters**

Izzy stared at her so-called mother. Why her? She 'liked her' but man she could be totally impossible sometimes.

"Hello, mother." Izzy grumbled.

"Why so sour, Isabelle? It's the best day of your life. You should be happy." Mrs. Hawthorne said, smiling.

Izzy cocked and eyebrow at the two women. She couldn't believe it. God really did hate her... so, so much.

She smiled her best fake smile, "Excuse me." She turned on her heel and headed right out the door. In the hallway she ran into Steve.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi," He said. "So, I just ran away from my father and your father."

"I did the same with my mom and your mom. Don't go in the kitchen." Izzy said.

"Same for you about the parlor." Steve said.

_9:15 a.m._

Izzy, Shelley, and Elle said in Elle's basement.

"So, anything?" Izzy asked.

Shelley turned to Elle who looked at her and shook her head. "Shelley and I are extremely ashamed but, we got nothing." Elle said.

"We're so sorry, Iz." Shelley said, sympathetically.

Izzy sighed, "Well, at least you tried. Race hasn't been doing anything. I called him yesterday saying I wanted to see him but he told me that he didn't want to see me."

"Aw, Izzy." Elle said.

"I want to see you." Shelley chimed in.

Izzy smiled a little. "Thanks, Wiggins."

"And he came so highly recommended." Shelley said, sighing.

Elle shook her head, "Only you, Shelley, only you."

"That's why I'm on this Earth. To randomly break into song and quote/relate everything to a Disney movie." Shelley said.

"And we love you for it." Izzy said, hugging Shelley.

Shelley smiled impishly and laughed.

"I really don't want to go through with this." Izzy said.

_11:00 a.m._

"So, you don't have anything planned?" Mush asked.

"I told you no." Race admitted.

"Well, why the hell not?" David asked.

"Because, I can't do anything about it. Even if she said she didn't want to marry Steve her parents would never let me marry her. They'd just keep finding more guys." Race said.

Mush shook his head, "I can't believe you're just giving up. You're being very un-Race and I don't like it." Mush said.

"Then don't talk to me. I'm not even going to the wedding so them my best wishes." Race grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You have to go. You blew Izzy off yesterday, you have to go. She'll be upset if you don't come." Mush said.

"Mush, she's getting married to another man. I'm upset." Race said.

"Well, if you really love Izzy like you say you do, you should understand what she's going through and how she's feeling. And you should stop being a prick and go to her wedding." David said, standing up.

Race huffed and turned away from his friends. David rolled his eyes and left.

"I can't believe you." Mush said, following David out the door.

Race watched them walk out the door and he smiled. "Mission: Complete!" He said.

_12:30 p.m._

Blink and David were in the loft getting ready for Izzy's wedding.

"I still can't believe he's not going." David said.

"I mean, I understand he's upset, but I feel sorry for Izzy. She's in love with Race and she has to marry Steve. Race has it easier. He needs to get his out of his ass and be a man." Blink said, looking at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie.

David stared at Blink. "For once, I actually agree with you. He's being so immature."

"Seriously." Blink said, grabbing his jacket. "Ready?"

David gave himself a once over and decided that he was as ready as he'd ever be. "Yeah, let's go."

_1:00 p.m._

Izzy, Shelley, Elle, and Mush were in the 'Bridal' Room. Elle and Shelley had on their horrible 'pink' dresses and they were helping with Izzy's uglier than Bo-Peep dress.

"Well, I'm going to go and sit with the guys. I'll see you guys out there." Mush said, giving Izzy a hug. "I'm sorry."

She returned his hug. "Thanks."

Mush let go of her and smiled to the other girls, "Bye." And with that, he left.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Izzy said, looking at herself and shuddering.

"I know. I can't believe Race didn't die trying to get you out of it." Shelley said, trying to un-ruffle one of the many ruffles on Izzy's dress.

"Really. You'd think he'd try everything in his power." Elle said.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about Race." Izzy said.

Shelley looked at Elle and they both nodded. "Sorry."

_1:30 p.m._

"Isabelle, it's your father."

Shelley opened the door to reveal Mr. Money McMoneybags himself, along with Parker and C.J.

"We're ready to start the ceremony." Mr. Lexington said.

Izzy nodded. "Alright."

Shelley and Elle gave Izzy a hug and grabbed their bouquets. They walked out and stood next to Parker and C.J.

Elle and C.J. went first, followed by Shelley and Parker. Then the bridal march played and everyone stood up. Izzy and her father walked down the isle and she looked for Race. She didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and held back her tears.

She couldn't believe that he didn't even come. She loved him and he told her he loved her, but apparently he didn't. He had to understand how she felt. She couldn't help what was happening.

The whole ceremony went slow, mostly because the priest was ancient. He was probably around in the Jurassic period performing marriages for the dinosaurs.

Blink sat in between Mush and David. He leaned over and whispered into David's ear. "Maybe I should stand up and say I love Izzy."

David's eyebrow shot up and he looked at Blink. "Blink, they know she loves Race. And I think that she'd rather marry Steve than you."

"I'm going to stand up and say it." Blink said, getting ready to stand up.

David tried to hold Blink down but it wasn't working. Mush grabbed Blink's hand and sat on it and David threw his leg over Blink's in attempt to keep him seated.

Spot was watching from his pew behind them and poked Skittery in the side. "See, I told you."

Skittery rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Is there anyone in this assembly that believes this man and this woman should not be married?" The priest asked, looking at the entire church.

----------

**A/N:** And that's the end of this installment! Don't worry; I won't keep in suspense for too long. I just need to think of a title for it then it'll be up.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories and enjoyed them. And I assure you, the next ones will be just as good, if not better. So please, continue to read them.

- WinchesterOneOhOne


End file.
